


Peter's Hitchhiking Guide To The Time Heist

by Randomsketchez



Series: How We Came To Be [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Except I refuse to let Tony die, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsketchez/pseuds/Randomsketchez
Summary: Peter was called last minute to babysit Morgan, but an accident happens.orPeter accidentally gets de-aged and sent back to the past so he must figure out a way to return to his original age and timeline. But he can't let the Avengers know he's really Peter Parker from the future because that would mean they'll know they won against Thanos. And apparently, if you tell them what happens, it won't happen. At least that's what Dr. Strange said.





	1. Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't supposed to write this because this should be way at the end of the series. But I've always wanted to write a fic involving time travel and a kid Peter. I just realized that there is actually a canon way in the MCU for that to happen and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I just gave in.  
> 
> 
> By the way, this fic happens a couple of months before the events of Spider-man: Far from home, so technically this is spoiler-free. However, there are some tiny details I'll use from that movie just so I can be as canon compliant to the MCU timeline as possible. I don't think those details are important enough to spoil the story, but if you still consider them as spoilers, try to avoid reading this until you've seen the movie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oops," Peter looked up and saw Morgan looking at him with wide eyes. She must have realized that she did something wrong and she was going to be in so much trouble. In her panic, she ended up pushing more buttons making Peter go through that horrible experience of getting sucked into and spat out of the Quantum tunnel a couple more times. At one point, he even saw Dum-E tried to stop Morgan from messing with the machine but to no avail.

Peter and Morgan are playing with Legos right beside Morgan's tent at the lakehouse. The house is small by Stark standards but it's charming and peaceful and surrounded by nature. It's like they're on vacation all the time. Peter couldn't imagine Mr. Stark living in a place like this, but a lot has changed in the last five years.

  
After the battle with Thanos, Pepper and Morgan moved back to their Manhattan penthouse. Stark Industries has been at the forefront in helping the world go back to normal after everyone was brought back, which meant Pepper is very busy handling all of it. Tony is still recuperating in Wakanda and everyone else is busy doing whatever it is they do, so Peter is often called to babysit. He is Morgan's official baby sitter and they get along really well. Morgan even knows he's Spider-man.

  
On weekends, Pepper and Morgan usually return to the lakehouse to take a break from their hectic life in New York City. However, in this particular weekend, there was an urgent matter Pepper needed to take care of which is why Peter was called the last minute to babysit. He has never been to the lakehouse before so he agreed immediately.

  
"I don't like New York," Morgan said all of a sudden while in the middle of building a Lego bridge.

  
"Oh? It's not that bad," Peter defended, snapping a piece of Lego on top of the miniature Stark tower he was building.

  
"Strangers keep following us and taking pictures," Morgan continued her rant.

  
"Yeah, that's no fun," Peter agreed. Being a Stark alone was enough to put you in the spotlight. But being the daughter of the superhero who saved the universe? He couldn't imagine what kind of unwanted attention that would attract.

  
"But Happy's always there to chase them away," Peter added.

"Yeah, uncle Happy is really funny!" They both giggled at the memory of a red-faced Happy yelling and chasing away the paparazzi.

  
"But it's nicer here. How come you never visited us here before?" Morgan asked.

  
Peter tensed at the innocent question. The Blip, as people call it, was still a sore topic for him. For a lot of people quite frankly. Turning to dust and then reappearing 5 years later was... Weird. Besides, how was he supposed to explain to a preschooler that he never visited because he kinda died in her father's arms traumatizing both of them and that he was just recently revived along with half the universe?

  
"Uh... I, uh..." Yes. Very eloquent, Peter.

  
"You wanna play dress up?" Morgan asked.

  
Peter just blinked at the sudden change of topic but grateful just the same. "S-Sure."

  
Morgan stood up and held Peter's hand. "Daddy keeps all the cool stuff at the garage."

  
Peter let Morgan lead the way as he wondered what kind of cool stuff Mr. Stark keeps in the garage. Probably a family SUV and some gardening tools. He still couldn't believe how domestic his mentor has become.

  
When Morgan opened the door to the garage, Peter's jaw dropped at the sight. There was no family SUV, not even a fancy sports car. And definitely no gardening tools.

  
"Uh... FRIDAY?" Peter asked the ceiling. "Are we allowed in here?"

  
" _Yes, Peter. You and Morgan are authorized to access this area._ "

  
"Are you sure?"

  
" _Yes, Peter. There are no dangerous items stored in the garage and I haven't received any new orders to revoke the authorization._ "

  
"Well, if you say so," Peter answered still sounding unsure.

  
He was just taken by surprise because this was no ordinary garage. But it really shouldn't be shocking since this is THE Tony Stark's garage after all. The room is huge and definitely hi-tech. It's large enough to fit three SUVs, but instead of cars, there was some kind of circular platform in the middle of the room with metal fixtures standing on its sides. It has a lot of thick wires connected to a large computer situated right next to it. It's some kind of tech he's never seen before. There's also a holo-projector on the other side and a workstation that looks like it hasn't been used in ages. Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers are stationed next to it, beeping excitedly at them. Along the walls are storage boxes filled with all sorts of scraps and other items that look like unused Iron man equipment.

  
Peter thought it was strange that they were allowed in the garage. It was full of tech that, in his opinion, should be kept locked in a secured facility somewhere. But it seems like Morgan has been here several times before. And if FRIDAY says it's safe, then there's nothing he should be worried about, right?

  
"Pew! Pew! Pew!" Peter jumped at the sound. He turned around and was surprised to see Morgan wearing an old Iron man helmet and a fake gauntlet directed at him.

  
"Mo? What are you doing?" Peter chuckled at the sight. He remembered the time when he was a kid at the Stark expo sporting a similar get up.

  
"I'm not Mo. I am Iron man," Morgan replied using a robotic voice.

  
"Yeah? Well, Iron man, I don't think you should be touching this stuff," Peter said as he knelt down and removed the helmet from Morgan's head.

  
"I know. But I miss daddy," Morgan replied with biggest puppy eyes Peter had ever seen.

  
"I miss him too," Peter smiled fondly at Morgan as he tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

  
It has been 3 months since the battle and Mr. Stark has been in the ICU since then. His arm, eyesight, and hearing on his right side are gone, and a couple of his major organs were severely damaged. It's a miracle he's even alive. They couldn't risk him getting stressed or getting any infection so the doctors were very strict when it comes to visitors. Peter at least have seen Mr. Stark a handful of times, albeit from a distance. But Morgan hasn't seen her dad at all. They've kept her away, afraid she'll get traumatized at the sight of her father's fragile condition.

  
"Where did you get this?" Peter asked as he handed the Iron man helmet back to her.

  
Morgan pointed to a closet right next to the weird platform thing and Peter went to rummage through it.

  
"Hey, look at this!" Peter exclaimed putting on an outfit he found in the closet. "I'm an astronaut!" He declared as he tried to do a very slow moonwalk.

  
"No, you're not," Morgan laughed at Peter's antics. "That's Ant-man's clothes!"

  
"What? No way," Peter replied but looked down to check the clothes he was wearing anyway just to be sure. It's definitely not Ant-man's clothes. He remembers Scott's suit very well. It was black with red accents and it was form-fitting. The one he has on is a very loose, ugly looking gray jumpsuit with a clunky helmet.

  
"I'm not Ant-man," Peter declared with a mischievous smile. "I'm _Giant-man_!" He announced as he roared and chased Morgan around the garage making the girl shriek in laughter.

  
When Morgan got tired of running, Peter decided it's storytime. He went up to the platform and used it as a makeshift stage. Since he was already wearing _Giant-man's_ costume, he decided to tell the story of the airport battle in Germany, acting out the scenes as he remembered it and making impressions of the people who were present at the time. Karen did say his impressions are very funny and judging by Morgan's laughter, it was a hit. Even the robots seem enthused by his performance as he noticed them move closer to watch.

  
Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers are pretty bulky so moving around the garage was quite a feat. He had to pause his performance to watch them and make sure they don't bump into anything or accidentally roll over Morgan who was sitting on the floor. Dum-e did get a little too close to the platform and he had to push him back a bit. As he did so, Dum-E bumped into a small machine right next to the platform. Peter flinched as the platform lit up and made whirring noises.

"What the hell? FRIDAY, what's going on?" Peter asked the AI nervously. He'll be in so much trouble if he breaks anything.

  
" _The Quantum tunnel has been activated_ ," FRIDAY answered.

  
"The what!?" Peter's eyes widened at the information. He remembered trying to put the Infinity gauntlet into the Quantum tunnel during the battle. The tunnel was destroyed but he was sure it did not look like the one he was using as a makeshift stage. Heck, it's not even a tunnel!

  
"It is Mr. Stark's version of the Quantum tunnel he created for the time heist," FRIDAY supplied. "The one you're standing on is a smaller version created by Dr. Banner so Captain Rogers can use it to return the stones in their correct timelines. Dr. Banner decided to leave it here for safekeeping while construction for the new Avengers compound is underway."

  
"Whoa, no way!" Peter said in awe. "Oh my god. I'm standing on an actual time machine!" Ned would totally freak out. He was freaking out!

  
While Peter was having a fanboy moment, he didn't notice Morgan move closer to the machine the tunnel was connected to. The buttons on it were lighting up and making noises that were attracting the little girl.

  
"Pretty buttons," Morgan muttered as she went ahead and pushed random knobs on the machine.

  
Peter heard the commotion Morgan was causing and quickly turned around to see her playing with the controls of the machine. But before Peter could react, lights on the Quantum tunnel flickered and parts started to move. There was a flash of light and he felt himself get sucked into somewhere he didn't know and then spat right back out into the platform. It happened so fast and felt so weird it made him dizzy. He feels like throwing up.

  
"Oops," Peter looked up and saw Morgan looking at him with wide eyes. She must have realized that she did something wrong and she was going to be in so much trouble. In her panic, she ended up pushing more buttons making Peter go through that horrible experience of getting sucked into and spat out of the Quantum tunnel a couple more times. At one point, he even saw Dum-E tried to stop Morgan from messing with the machine but to no avail.

  
"Mo, stop!" Peter cried out and tried to stop Morgan himself. But his legs were jelly and he felt sick that he just collapsed on the floor. He saw another flash of light and felt himself get sucked back in again but he was too weak to fight it and promptly passed out.

  
Morgan was frozen where she stood while she waited for Peter to reappear.

  
He didn't.


	2. What the fu~!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fu~!!!" Peter smacked his hands over his mouth but not to stop himself from saying a bad word. He was shocked at how high pitched his voice sounded. That was definitely not his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and nice comments! I didn't expect to get that many. I'll do my best to update regularly. Thanks again! XD

A groan escaped Peter's lips when he returned to consciousness. His entire body hurt. He didn't realize using the Quantum tunnel would be painful. It felt like his entire body was ripped apart and then put back together. He was pretty sure using the Quantum tunnel shouldn't hurt like that. 10/10 would not recommend.

  
When he opened his eyes he saw dirt. He was outside lying face down on the ground. He lifted his head to scan his surroundings and was perplexed why his vision is blurry. He didn't have to dwell on it as his confusion was quickly replaced by relief when he saw the familiar lake not far from where he's lying. He was just outside the lakehouse.

  
Peter tried to push himself up but the helmet on his head suddenly felt too big and heavy, wobbling awkwardly on his shoulders. As Peter tried to steady himself, he noticed something weird. He was looking at his hands that were pressed down on the ground. The fingers of the gloves were floppy. For a moment he thought he had lost his fingers but he can still feel them under the fabric when he flexed them. They're still there, just... Tiny.

  
Something is wrong. Very wrong.

  
Alarmed, he fell on his butt as he fumbled with the locks securing the helmet to the jumpsuit. It was harder than it was supposed to be with the gloves not fitting his hands. With a grunt, he was able to push it off and let it roll to the ground. He pulled his right hand out of the suit which slipped easily out of the neck hole. His eyes widened when he saw his bare arms. His bare baby arms.

  
"What the fu~!!!" Peter smacked his hands over his mouth but not to stop himself from saying a bad word. He was shocked at how high pitched his voice sounded. That was definitely not his voice.

  
With his hands still over his mouth, Peter nervously checked his own body for any more surprises. He noticed the t-shirt he was wearing underneath was loose and slightly slipping off his shoulder. In fact, he can feel the clothes he was wearing under the jumpsuit barely clinging to his small frame. His Stark watch no longer fit his wrist and is now resting on his elbow. He frowned when he looked down and saw his legs only reaching up to the thigh part of the suit. He lifted a foot and felt his converse was barely hanging on it.

Peter can feel his heart racing. He turned into a kid! Well, he turned into an even smaller kid! How's that even possible!? He needs to calm down and think. He remembered Scott's story about the Quantum tunnel turning him into a baby. Peter thought it was a joke! Morgan was right! The suit was Ant-man's clothes!

  
Wait... Morgan!

  
Realizing he had left Morgan alone in the garage with dangerous tech, he suppressed his rising panic and immediately made a move to go and fetch her. But as soon Peter took his first step, his clothes which are now several sizes too big, made him stumble back to the ground scraping his exposed arm when he used it to brace for impact. The fall formed a cloud of dust that he accidentally inhaled and sent him to a coughing fit. This was clearly not his day.

  
While trying to suppress his coughs, he heard a familiar-sounding laugh echoing nearby. He squinted his eyes as he searched for the source. A couple of meters away, Peter spotted Morgan's tent and it's owner sitting right next to it. He couldn't believe it. Here he was having the worst day of his life and Morgan has seemingly forgotten about him as she played with her dolls without a care in the world. It doesn't even look like she had bothered to call for help.

  
Slowly this time, Peter carefully pushed himself up. He tightened the watch on his wrist as best as he can and bunched up the suit in a vain attempt to make it fit better on his small frame. It would probably be better if he just took the jumpsuit off, but it was the only thing preventing his clothes from falling off completely. He was already having a terrible day, he would rather not be caught with his pants down, thank you very much! As soon as he felt confident that his clothes were secure, he waddled his way towards Morgan.

  
"Mo! You're unbelievable!" Peter exclaimed in a squeaky voice that made the little girl jump in surprise. "Look what you did to me! Wait, are you okay? You look okay. That's good. But do you have any idea how much trouble we're in!?"

  
Morgan just gave him a blank stare.

  
"Ugh!" Peter groaned. "Morgan, you know what you did. That was dangerous! Look what happened to me!"

  
Morgan, with her chin up and mouth slightly parted, raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head to the side. It made Peter feel a pang in his chest. He had seen that look before and was often at the receiving end of it. It was Mr. Stark's scrutinizing look. There was so much of Mr. Stark in Morgan that made him miss his mentor even more.

  
"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

  
"It's me. Peter," Peter re-introduced himself, realizing Morgan probably didn't recognize him.

  
Silence.

  
"You know?" Peter added. "Spider-man?"

  
"....."

  
"Thwph, thwph?" Peter gestured, mimicking his web shooter sounds when the girl continued her silence.

  
"Oh come on, Mo! I'm being serious here! We don't have time for games!" Peter retorted. "Your mom is going to kill me if she finds out!"

  
"Okay, I'm guessing you haven't called anyone yet, right? So that gives us some time to fix this," Peter continued. "So we need a plan to get me back to normal."

  
"I think Dr. Banner can help me with the Quantum tunnel. I remember he was saying something about a problem they encountered when they first attempted the time heist?" Peter let out a long dramatic groan. "Ugh! I should have paid more attention when they were talking about all this stuff!"

  
Morgan just watched Peter continue his ramblings.

  
"I have to call Dr. Banner. Where's my phone, by the way? I have a feeling it was his idea to leave the Quantum tunnel in the garage and forgot to update FRIDAY'S security protocol. So in a way, it's kinda his fault this happened so hopefully, he wouldn't tell on us. Just gotta make sure to - "

  
"Morgoona," a painfully familiar voice echoed in the background making Peter freeze.

  
_"Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty?"_

  
Morgan smiled and looked behind Peter. He heard footsteps coming closer to where they are.

  
"It's nap time sweetheart." Said the voice as it came to a stop a couple of feet behind Peter making his heartbeat even faster. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time.

  
_"We won, you did it, sir, you did it."_

  
"Who are you talking to, Morgan?" Peter slowly turned around and felt all the air escape his lungs when he came face to face with the owner of the voice.

  
_"I'm sorry, Tony..."_

  
It was his mentor, Tony Stark. Whole. Unscathed.

  
"Who's your friend?" Tony asked Morgan without taking his eyes off Peter and giving him the same scrutinizing look Morgan had given him earlier. Peter wanted to cry.

  
That's when it hit him. The Quantum tunnel. Time travel. Mr. Stark. Peter was in the past before the battle with Thanos!

  
"He's Peter," Morgan answered. Peter glanced back to Morgan with wide eyes. He had only noticed now that Morgan is wearing a different outfit. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts earlier when they were in the garage. Now she's wearing a hoodie and jeans. The Lego bricks that they were playing with are nowhere in sight.

  
Peter returned his gaze back to his mentor and nervously took in his reaction. Tony's eyebrows rose to his hairline, fortunately, more because of curiosity than shock. Of course. He'd never think that Peter Parker and this little kid in front of him is the same person.

  
Peter wondered what the implications of his presence in this timeline could be. Dr. Banner had said that time travel doesn't work like that really old movie, _Back to the Future_. Changing the past would just create another timeline. Or alternate reality? He's not really sure. Time travel is confusing.

  
"Kid?"

  
One thing he's sure of is that messing with time is dangerous. He needs to go back to his own timeline ASAP and Mr. Stark's the only one who can help him. But to get his help, he would have to tell him everything and _everything_ pretty much means the future.

  
"Hey, kid. You okay?"

  
But... Didn't someone say knowing the future can or will change it? Wasn't that the whole reason Dr. Strange wouldn't tell them what happened in that one future where they win? Did Dr. Strange really say that? Or was it a quote from some old sci-fi movie he'd seen once? He couldn't remember. Focus, Peter! Focus! Wait. Does that mean that by just being here in the past could affect the future of this timeline?

  
"He's Spider-man!" Morgan said snapping Peter out of his internal monologue, the shock of the little girl exposing his secret sending him into another coughing fit. He glared at Morgan, although when has his glares ever been intimidating?

  
Shit! If they find out that he's from 2023, he could potentially cause this timeline's future to change and possibly fail! But he has to do something! He can't stay here. He has school on Monday!

  
"You gotta breathe, kid," Tony ordered. Peter turned to his mentor with wide eyes, surprised that Tony is now kneeling in front of him and his face is scrunched up in concern. When did that happen? He hadn't noticed him move.

  
Peter also hadn't noticed that he was tightly gripping onto his jumpsuit and his breaths are coming in fast and short, not enough to fill his lungs. There's a tightness in his chest and his coughing isn't going away. The dust. He can't get it out. He can't move. He's probably having a panic attack because he messed up again. He shouldn't be here. Forget school! This timeline could fail, Mr. Stark could die, and they'll never return from the blip. And it's all because of him!

  
Peter started trembling and his already blurred vision is getting clouded with tears. His watch vibrated and he panicked. He's in distress and Karen is sending out his vitals to FRIDAY. Mr. Stark is not supposed to get alerts from him! His mentor will figure it out!

  
But before Peter got a chance to react, there it was. A notification alarm sounded from Mr. Stark's watch followed by that familiar AI's voice.

_"Boss, Peter is in distress."_


	3. You want me to what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually, you know what I think?" the doctor said as he looked at Tony. "I think you should take care of him." 
> 
>   
> "...I'm sorry. You want me to what now?" Tony responded with wide eyes at the doctor's preposterous suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for weekly updates, but then I watched the re-release of Avenger's Endgame last Saturday and got my heart crushed again. That got me inspired to write a new Tony-centric chapter to deal with my grief. This chapter is supposed to be more fast paced, but Endgame happened. I just had to because I'll never get over Tony. I hope you guys don't mind.

Tony was having an ordinary peaceful day, the same kind he has had for the last couple of years. It may be mundane for the likes of Tony Stark, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He is happy he got his second chance with his wife and daughter and would be content to spend ordinary days with them for the rest of his life.

  
So imagine his surprise when he went outside his home and found this random kid, who was wearing strange clothes, having a rather animated conversation with his daughter. It was unusual since the lakehouse is a large and secluded property and a small child wandering here alone is a cause for concern.

  
When he came closer to get the children's attention, the mysterious child just gave him a deer caught in headlights look. Tony knows he's a famous man and he sometimes gets that kind of reaction but he never gets that from young children. Children either don't know him, or don't care about who he is.

  
"He's Peter," Morgan helpfully supplied.

  
Huh. Tony felt a pang in his chest at the mention of the name. This is turning out to be an interesting day. However, before he could ponder on the curious case that is Peter, he noticed that there is something wrong with the boy.

  
"Kid?" Tony tried to get the child's attention. He looks confused. Maybe the kid is just realizing he is lost and is starting to panic.

  
"Hey, kid. You okay?" Tony knelt down in front of Peter. The kid has a pained expression on his face and he doesn't like the sound of his breathing.

  
"He's Spider-man!" Morgan said out of the blue.

  
Tony ignored what Morgan has just said because Peter suddenly started coughing and wheezing.

  
"You gotta breathe, kid," something is clearly wrong with the child and as if to confirm the obvious, FRIDAY has alerted him to it.

  
" _Boss, Peter is in distress._ "

  
"Uh, thank you, Ms. obvious," Tony replied sarcastically. FRIDAY is programmed to alert him when anyone in the house is in trouble, so it's not really surprising that his AI had called his attention. "What's wrong with him, FRI?"

  
" _Peter has scrapes on his right arm. He is also displaying symptoms of an asthma attack. Boss, we do not have anything for asthma in the house,_ " FRIDAY answered with a hint of urgency in her tone.

  
"Oh shi-, shoot!" Tony acted immediately and started searching pockets on Peter's clothes. "Please tell me you have an inhaler with you, do you kid?"

  
It didn't ease Tony's nerves when the kid just stared at him with his big tear-filled brown eyes. He doesn't know why but he feels an ache in his chest when he looks at them.

  
"Peter, I'm taking you to a doctor, okay?" Tony told the kid as he quickly lifted Peter up in his arms. The poor kid was tense and trembling but Tony doesn't have time to comfort him. This was an emergency.

  
Tony turned to Morgan and ordered her to go inside the house. "Morgan, I need you to go tell mommy I'm going out and I'll call her later. Okay, honey?"

  
By the time Morgan was inside the house, Tony was already on the road with the strange kid strapped to the car seat.

\- - - - - - - - -

  
It was a ten-minute drive to the nearest doctor but Tony made it in five. Peter was crying and still gasping for air when they arrived at the small clinic in the nearby town. Fortunately, there weren't any patients that day so the doctor was able to prioritize them. After a couple of minutes in the examination room, Peter is now half-asleep on the bed. The scrapes on his arm have been treated and a nasal cannula is strapped on his face helping him breathe.

  
Tony was sitting right next to Peter's bed and he was staring at the kid's over-sized T-shirt. Before the drive, he had removed the kid's jumpsuit so that he will fit in Morgan's car seat. Seeing what the kid wore underneath triggered minor pains in his left shoulder. The kid was wearing a science pun t-shirt that reads _The Physics is Theoretical But the Fun is Real_ , ratty jeans and an old pair of Converse. The only other person he knows who dressed like that... He tried not to think about it. He didn't want to dwell on it so he just continued watching little Peter and focused his attention on the kid's breathing. He reached over and lightly brushed the tear tracks on the boy's cheeks. The kid just leaned into his touch but kept the pained expression on his face.

  
"Good thing I've kept my grandson's clothes. It should fit him just right," Doctor Alvarez said as he entered the room, carrying some children's clothes which he placed on the foot of Peter's bed.

  
"You sure it's okay, Doc?" Tony asked while checking the clothes anyway to see if they would fit Peter. "You know, I'm still a billionaire. I can just buy him new ones."

  
"Oh, it's alright," the doctor chuckled. "At least someone will be able to use them."

  
"Thanks, Doc. I appreciate it," Tony answered with a sad smile.

  
Doctor Alvarez was a retired doctor before the blip. He was the only one in his family who didn't vanish. Having nothing else to do, he got out of retirement and turned his home into a small clinic to help the community. Living close to the lakehouse, he became the Stark family doctor since their original doctor was also among the vanished.

  
"So... Got any more info on our mystery kid?" the doctor asked as he went to check on Peter.

  
"Nope," Tony answered, popping the 'p'. "Just kept staring at me every chance he got. But I'm pretty sure he's close to passing out now."

  
"The poor thing must still be exhausted," Doctor Alvarez smiled then turned his attention to his patient. "Hey, Peter, how're you feeling?"

  
Peter replied by slowly blinking at the doctor then turned away to lean his face on Tony's hand again and fell asleep making the billionaire smile.

  
"How old do you think he is?" Tony asked while gently rubbing his thumb on the sleeping boy's cheek.

  
"Well, height seems about right. And we can check his weight later," the doctor gently opened Peter's mouth to check his teeth. "Hmn... I'd say he looks about four years old, definitely too young to be wandering alone in the woods," Doctor Alvarez replied then turned his attention to Tony. "By the way, I called the police, CPS, even the neighbors. There are no reports of a missing child. No one knows who this little guy is."

  
Tony frowned. 4-year old kids don't just wander around in the woods all by themselves.

  
"Do you think, maybe he was, I don't know... Left there on purpose?" Tony asked in a low tone, worried that the sleeping kid might hear him.

  
"Or perhaps he just got separated from his parents or guardians, got lost and somehow wandered near your house," Doctor Alvarez suggested. "You need to lighten up, Tony."

  
Tony rolled his eyes at the doctor. He'll have FRIDAY check the security footage at home and find out how the kid ended up at the lakehouse just to be sure.

  
"So, what now? Do I call the CPS and wait for them to pick up the kid?" Tony asked the doctor for advice.

  
"That's how it's supposed to be. But you know they got their hands full. It might take some time for them to handle Peter's case," Doctor Alvarez answered sounding pessimistic.

  
Even before the blip, Child Protective Services has been criticized for its inadequacies despite doing their best. Unfortunately, the situation with CPS has only gotten worse with millions of children suddenly needing their help and only half the staff available to respond to the demands. 

  
"Then, can I just leave the kid with you? Look after the kid, at least until the CPS can come to get him?" Tony suggested.

  
"Oh, heavens no!" the doctor was quick to turn down the suggestion. "I am much too old to look after a kid. I couldn't possibly keep up with a 4-year old."

  
Doctor Alvarez gazed down on Peter and smiled.

  
"Actually, you know what I think?" the doctor said as he looked at Tony. "I think _you_ should take care of him."

  
"...I'm sorry. You want me to what now?" Tony responded with wide eyes at the doctor's preposterous suggestion.

  
"I said you should foster him until we figure out where he came from and what to do with him." the doctor advised.

  
"Uh, Doc. You might have forgotten, but I already have a kid at home and she is a handful," Tony argued.

  
"You can handle it. Besides, if my speculations about the kid's guardians are correct, then you have the best chance of finding them. Who knows? Maybe Peter will be out of your hair by tonight."

  
"And if I'm right, which I often am, then what?" Tony insisted. "I may not go out as much as I used to, but I actually have a lot on my plate. My wife also has a company to run. We can't take care of two preschoolers!"

  
"You can handle it," Doctor Alvarez insisted, amused by Tony's rambling. "And it would be good for Morgan to be around other kids her age. Just because you're a hermit doesn't mean she has to be one too."

  
Tony held out a finger. "First of all, I am not a hermit. Second of all..." Tony waved his hand in the air while thinking of an excuse. "I... I still have to tell Pepper. She'll never agree to this!"

  
"Perhaps. Not that I don't believe in your wife's capabilities but, when has she ever been able to stop you from doing what you want?" the doctor replied.

  
"And what makes you think I want this?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

  
Doctor Alvarez just gave him a knowing smile. His eyes fell down on the sleeping child and Tony followed his gaze.

  
Peter's face is still nestled on Tony's hand the entire time he was sleeping while the billionaire is absentmindedly caressing the boy's cheek with his thumb. Having been made aware of the act, Tony carefully retracted his hand and Peter let out soft whimpers that pulled at his heartstrings. Peter sleepily waved his hand around in search of the missing hand. As if on instinct, Tony brought his hand back down on the boy and ran his finger through Peter's soft brown curls making the boy hum in content. It felt so natural as if Tony had done this before.

  
The doctor just smiled at him triumphantly as Tony gave out a defeated sigh. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you guys for all the nice comments! It really inspires me to continue with the story. Please tell me what you think of the story's pace. Do I need to pick up the speed, or do you guys don't mind a slow build? I appreciate the feedback. (^w^)


	4. Don't Tell Mr. Stark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Mr. Parker. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" FRIDAY replied with a tone akin of a mother awaiting the confession of an offending child.
> 
> "Yes. I need-. Wait. Y-You know it's me? How!?"
> 
> "Your watch," FRIDAY simply stated.
> 
> "Oh my god, I knew it! Please don't tell Mr. Stark! PLEASE! The fate of the universe depends on it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the pacing of the story didn't change much in here. But I definitely want to pick up the pace, put a lot more in each chapter. I like a lot of chapters in fics, but I don't want to make this one too long. Definitely no more than 20 chapters, heck if I could finish this in less than 15 that would be great. I have other stories I want to write. But I guess that would depend on how much Irondad-Spideyson fluff/angst I want to add. But hey, at least I'm sure none of ya'll are complaining coz we all live for that stuff. <3

Oh great. He lost his pants.

  
It was the first thing Peter noticed when he woke up. He doesn't remember where his jumpsuit went. Everything was a blur after the moment he heard FRIDAY speak. It was kinda hard to focus when you couldn't breathe. At least he still has his shirt and boxers on.

  
The second thing he noticed was that his eyesight was terrible. Looks like he's back to his old, frail pre-spider bite body as proven by the fact that he's in a clinic with a nasal cannula strapped to his face. Turns out that his earlier panic attack was actually an asthma attack. Oh, and he's gonna need glasses again too.

  
The third was that Tony Stark is sitting in a chair right next to his bed, lost in thought and staring at him. Or more accurately, staring at his T-shirt.

  
He looked down on his shirt to see what's so interesting. Oh. He is wearing one of his science pun t-shirts, one that he had already worn around Mr. Stark. Damn it! He really needs to diversify his outfit choices. If Mr. Stark hasn't figured it out yet, then he does now.

  
He squirmed under his mentor's gaze and that seems to have gotten Tony's attention.

  
"Hey, Peter. Feeling better?" Tony asked in a gentle tone and Peter nodded shyly. He couldn't even look at his mentor in the eye. "Mind if I asked you something?"

  
Peter visibly tensed. How the hell was he supposed to explain to his mentor that he messed up again?

  
"Oh, where are my manners," Tony quickly changed his approach when he noticed Peter's reaction. "Don't talk to strangers, right? Smart move, kid." Tony complimented, tapping his temple with his finger. "I'm Tony Stark, by the way, in case you didn't already know that."

  
Peter would've rolled his eyes at his mentor for how he introduced himself but it was hard to do that with squinted eyes.

  
Wait. Why did Mr. Stark have to introduce himself to him?

  
"What's wrong, kid?" Tony leaned closer when he noticed Peter squinting. "Are you giving me the stink eye or there's something wrong with your eyes?

  
"...Uh... Gl-glasses," Peter quietly answered as he pointed to his face.

  
Tony nodded. "I didn't see any glasses with your stuff. But, I think I have something that I can let you borrow for now," Tony offered as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Stay," He added as an afterthought before disappearing from the room.

  
Peter stayed still and stared at the door Mr. Stark exited from. He then pushed himself up in a seated position without taking his eyes away from the door.

  
"He hasn't figured it out," Peter said to himself, a smug smile forming on his face. It's a known fact that Peter is terrible at keeping secrets, from Mr. Stark especially. He would be jumping for joy just for the mere fact that Mr. Stark hasn't suspected a thing but right now, there are more important things he needs to do.

  
He scanned the room, his blurry vision landing on the bedside table. He recognized his stark watch and immediately made a grab for it.

  
"Karen! Karen! You wouldn't believe what just happened! Morgan and I were, uh, no, wait! I-I'll tell you later! I don't have much time!" Peter whisper-shouted into his watch. He was so excited to tell his AI everything that it took him a while to notice that Karen wasn't there.

  
"Uh... Karen? Are you there?" Peter tried to figure out what's wrong with his watch. He hopes it didn't get fried in the Quantum tunnel. If he's gonna find a way to go _back to the future_ , and he's absolutely giddy that he used that in a sentence, he's going to need Karen's help.

  
Unfortunately, before he had any progress with Karen, Tony had returned to the room carrying with him an eyeglass case. He smiled when he noticed that Peter was already sitting on the bed.

  
"Think you can go without this," he pointed to the nasal cannula, "So you can try these on?" Tony asked as he waved the case.

  
Peter nodded and returned his watch on the bedside table while Tony reached over and removed the nasal cannula for him. Tony then took out the glasses and gently placed it in front of Peter's eyes and it slid right off.

  
"Oops!" Tony said as he caught the specs. "Hmn... A little big for you, isn't it?" He commented while returning the glasses on Peter's face and holding it in place.

  
"Wanna see something cool?" Tony asked, giving Peter a smile and a wink. "FRIDAY, you know what to do."

  
The eyeglasses suddenly moved on its own and adjusted its size to fit Peter, even creating some sort of strap wrapping around Peter's head to secure them in place. The lenses adjusted itself too to match Peter's visual acuity.

  
"Whoa," Peter's wide eyes and silent awe made Tony chuckle. Yeah, that was really cool. But more importantly, Peter recognized the glasses. It was Mr. Stark's fancy, nano-tech specs that are connected to FRIDAY. He can't believe Mr. Stark just let him use it.

  
Tony stood back to look at Peter and gave an approving nod. "Look's great on you, kid."

  
Peter bit his lower lip and stared back at Tony, his mentor's warm smile sending an ache to his chest. He misses Mr. Stark so much. It's been too long and it's so not fair.

  
But he's digressing. Focus! The plan. The glasses... The glasses!

  
"B-BATHROOM!" Peter shouted and then jumped out of the bed, startling Tony at the sudden outburst.

  
Peter ran towards the door, then stopped and skidded back to his bedside table and nearly toppling it over to grab his watch, before scrambling out of the room again.

  
"Whoa kid, slow down!" Tony reprimanded while he steadied the table. "You shouldn't be running!"

  
"Peter, wait!" Tony ran after Peter but got a door slammed to his face as soon as Peter found the bathroom. "Kid? You okay in there? What's wrong? You need any help, kid?"

  
"I-I'm not a baby," Peter mumbled as his ears burned red, and he definitely didn't pout. He really needs to get back to his own timeline if this is how he's gonna be treated here.

  
"Alright," Tony sighed. "I'm just outside this door if you need anything, okay?"

  
"Okay," Peter answered as he distanced himself from the door before calling FRIDAY.

  
"FRIDAY!? Do you hear me?" Peter whispered into the specs.

  
" _Yes, Mr. Parker. Is there something you'd like to tell me?_ " FRIDAY replied with a tone akin of a mother awaiting the confession of an offending child.

  
"Yes. I need-. Wait. Y-You know it's me? How!?"

  
" _Your watch_ ," FRIDAY simply stated.

  
"Oh my god, I knew it! Please don't tell Mr. Stark! PLEASE! The fate of the universe depends on it!"

  
FRIDAY went silent for a couple of seconds before responding. " _Well then, I'm going to need a more comprehensive explanation than that._ "

  
While Peter explained everything to FRIDAY, Tony was still outside the bathroom with his ears pressed on the door trying to listen to the hushed conversation the kid was having with some unknown entity. Definitely creepy behavior on his part but he couldn't help it. There's something strange going on with the kid. And as much as he wants to shrug it off, he just... Can't.

  
He was about to knock on the door again when his phone rang. It was Pepper.

  
" _Tony, what's going on? I thought you were gonna call_ ," Pepper sounded worried and Tony cursed to himself for having forgotten.

  
"Sorry about that, honey. There was a... Situation..."

  
" _A situation..._ " Pepper hummed. " _...A situation named Peter?_ "

  
"...Y-Yeah. Some lost kid. Found him playing with Morgan. He had an asthma attack so I took him to the doctors," Tony rambled off his explanation trying to sound nonchalant. "Anyway, I thought he can stay with us, at least until we find his parents. I mean, it wasn't really my idea but it wouldn't hurt to help. You know how bad the situation is with the CPS..."

  
Pepper remained silent on the other line for so long that Tony thought the call was disconnected.

  
"Uh... Pep?"

  
Tony heard Pepper sigh over the phone.

  
" _Okay. But you and I are going to talk when you get home_ ," Pepper replied in a tone that implies they have a lot to unpack later and she won't let Tony get out of it.

  
Meanwhile, inside the bathroom...

  
"That's why I can't tell anyone, especially Mr. Stark," Peter explained. "I'm already risking it by telling you."

  
FRIDAY was silent for a few seconds before responding. " _Very well, Peter. I won't tell. And I will help you._ "

  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, FRIDAY!" Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad to have you on my side."

  
" _It's my pleasure. Though I highly recommend we continue this discussion later under more favorable circumstances_ ," FRIDAY suggested.

  
"Oh, right," Peter replied sheepishly as he took in his surroundings. He is currently hiding inside the cabinet under the bathroom sink while Mr. Stark is outside guarding the door and knocking every few seconds to check on him. Not exactly ideal conditions to plan a super-secret mission.

  
"Uh, FRIDAY? Before I go back out, can you take a look at what's wrong with my watch? I can't seem to contact Kar-..."

  
Peter was interrupted when the cabinet door suddenly opened. Tony and Doctor Alvarez had unlocked the bathroom door and are now looking at him with puzzled expressions.

  
"...Kar-... Kay... Kylo... Ren..." Peter dumbly amended having been caught mid-sentence.

  
"Kylo Ren..." Tony repeated. "And what's a... Kylo Ren?"

  
"Uh... M-My..." Peter shifted his eyes nervously. "My f-friend...?"

  
Doctor Alvarez chuckled while Tony raised an eyebrow and Peter waited for the ground to swallow him whole.

  
"Well then, Peter. Why don't you and your friend continue your chat outside where the air is fresher," the doctor suggested. Peter definitely saw him mouthed 'imaginary friend' to Mr. Stark. C'mon ground. Any minute now.

  
They led Peter back to the examination room where they explained to him what's going to happen to him next.

  
"Peter, we know you're scared and want to go home. But we can't take you to your home until we find out where your parents are," Doctor Alvarez carefully explained to Peter as if he's an actual 4-year old. "So for now, you'll be living with someone who can take care of you until your mommy and daddy can come to pick you up."

  
Peter figured as much. May and Ned got blipped so he has nowhere to go. He'll probably get sent to a nearby foster home, but that's fine. As much as he would love to live with Mr. Stark, he doesn't trust himself not to slip up, and he's not risking the fate of half the universe just because he's terrible at keeping secrets. He'll just ask FRIDAY to help him fix his watch so they can communicate through Karen and FRIDAY can alert him as soon as Mr. Stark discovers time travel. Then he'll find a way to sneak into the compound just in time for the time heist and...

  
"So, kid," Tony asked, interrupting Peter's thoughts. "How would you like to come live with me?"

  
"...Huh?" Peter's jaw dropped at the proposal. There goes his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! I really enjoy reading your comments. If only I wasn't an awkward introvert, I would have replied to all the individual messages//bricked. Just know that it warms my heart to read them and I really appreciate them! Thanks guys!


	5. Gone for years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm afraid Karen is offline," FRIDAY replied. "Boss has deactivated her."
> 
> "What!? Why!?" It doesn't make any sense. Karen was with him during the final battle with Thanos. She was working just fine!
> 
> "Peter, you've been gone for years," the AI reminded Peter. "Without you, Karen has no purpose." 
> 
> Right. He was still... Dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took too long. I've had a busy week and for some reason, I struggled to write this one making me miss my weekly target. So to make up for it, I made this chapter almost 2x longer than the usual. I hope you enjoy it! And once again, thank you for all the nice comments!

It's past eight in the evening when Tony got home from his impromptu trip to town. It took him longer than he expected but he also didn't expect to become a foster parent that day.

  
Other than the trip to the doctor, some shops and the police station, he also visited the local CPS office to inform them about Peter and his intention to foster. Fortunately, it was a quick process since many institutions have made applications simpler to keep up with the backlog. Apparently, being Tony Stark is enough for a months-long process to be finished in an hour or two. Needless to say, they've had a busy day and Peter was out like a light before they even got near the lakehouse.

  
Pepper was waiting for them in the front porch when Tony arrived. She approached them as Tony was taking Peter out of the car seat.

  
"How is he?" Pepper asked, taking a look at the sleeping boy on Tony's shoulder. "You remembered to feed him, right?"

  
"Wow. So much faith in me," Tony quipped to which Pepper fondly rolled her eyes then gave him a quick kiss. "How's Morgan?"

  
"Already sleeping," Pepper replied. "I've prepared the guest room for him."

  
"Thanks. Uh, do you mind?" Tony asked, indicating he wants her to take Peter. "I got... Stuff," Tony nodded towards the car to show all the things he bought for Peter that he has to carry inside the house.

  
Pepper took Peter and Tony handed her a shopping bag containing new clothes. She carried Peter to the guest room and carefully changed him into a set of pajamas before tucking him into bed. She sat by his bedside to get a good look at him. For some reason, the boy reminds her of Peter, the teenager they had lost all those years ago. She ran her hand over the child's brown curls and then sliding it down to Peter's face, her finger lightly tracing his nose. Pepper gasped at the painfully familiar way the boy's nose crinkled. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. She really needs to have that talk with Tony.

  
She found her husband unpacking shopping bags in the living room. She sat right next to him to help. Clothes, toys, medicine, etc. Looks like Tony got carried away with the shopping.

  
"So..." Pepper started. "Peter, huh?"

  
"Yeah. That's all the info we got from him. Rarely spoke and avoided eye contact. Though I've caught him staring a couple of times," Tony answered. "He's either a very shy kid or a traumatized one. We'll probably have to wait for him to warm up to us before we can get anything more out of him."

  
Pepper nodded, listening to her husband's ramblings. He's definitely on edge.

  
"He got lost around these parts, so we might have better luck finding whoever he was with," Tony continued. "That reminds me. FRIDAY, check today's security videos. Find out how the kid got here and who he was with."

  
" _On it, boss_ ," FRIDAY replied.

  
"What?" Tony asked Pepper after noticing her silence. "You're judging me."

  
"No, I'm not," Pepper countered to which Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm just... Worried... About you."

  
Pepper has every reason to be worried. During one of the lowest points of Tony's life, he met Peter Parker. And in an incredibly short amount of time, Peter managed to break down Tony's walls and wormed his way into the man's heart with ease, filling his life with so much pride and happiness. So it's no surprise that when Peter... Vanished... Tony has never been the same. Tony has had his unfair share of challenges and heartache, but none had left him broken as much as losing Peter has.

  
Then this child shows up, reminding them so much of the kid they lost. He even has the same name. Tony has never been good at dealing with emotions. If Tony sees their Peter in that kid, then she's worried about how that child might affect her husband.

  
Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

  
Pepper hummed and showed him the adult-sized science pun shirt and a very old model of Stark watch she found in one of the shopping bags.

  
"That came with the ki-."

  
Pepper picked up Tony's now child-sized nano-tech specs and waved it around.

  
"He got poor eye-."

  
She then picked up a Star Wars Lego set Tony bought for Peter.

  
"He chose that. I-"

  
"Tony, don't do this to yourself and to that boy," Pepper pleaded.

  
"I... Have no idea what you're talking about," Tony replied looking confused.

  
Pepper held Tony's hand. Not for comfort but more to make sure he doesn't run away from the conversation.

  
"Tony, that kid you brought home reminds you of... Of our Peter," Pepper carefully explained. Anything involving the Spiderkid was a sensitive topic. "I think you're projecting-"

  
"No. No, I'm not," Tony was quick to retort. "Wasn't even... I just..." He sighed as he thought of the right words to say. "I'm just trying to help."

  
Pepper looked him in the eye and Tony returned it with an unwavering gaze.

  
"I'm okay. I promise," Tony replied and held Pepper's hand reassuringly. "I promise."

  
" _Boss_ ," FRIDAY interjected. " _I'm afraid the security cameras weren't able to capture anything useful as Peter has entered from a blind spot._ "

  
"Excuse me?" Tony frowned. "That's impossible." He muttered as he stood up and went straight to the holo-table behind the couch to see the videos for himself. And true enough, the kid did come in from a blind spot, right behind a large tree. He couldn't believe he missed something as obvious as that.

  
Pepper stood beside Tony to watch the footage as well.

  
"Bested by a 4-year old. You're losing your touch," Pepper teased.

  
Tony huffed in mock offense. He returned his focus on the videos, pulling up footage after footage trying to find a good angle that could give him answers but found none.

  
"Who are you, Peter...?"

\- - - - - - - - -

  
"Peter?" A familiar man's voice said as Peter felt a light pat on his shoulder disrupting his sleep. "Wake up, Pete."

  
"Five mo' min's," Peter slurred as he tried to bury his face deeper into the pillows.

  
"Sorry, kid," the voice chuckled. "Time for breakfast."

  
Peter stretched and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He felt the man gently pull his hands away and placing the nano-tech glasses in front of his bleary eyes. His vision cleared instantly and was surprised to find out who was sitting by his bedside.

  
"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter stuttered, confusion written all over his face.

  
"The one and only," Tony replied in amusement after the kid just continued to stare. "C'mon, Petey-pie. Up! Why don't you go potty first, then we'll have breakfast downstairs when you're ready, alright?" Tony said as he nudged Peter up.

  
Petey-pie? Potty? Seriously? Ugh! Peter gave Tony an exasperated look, a familiar expression that made Tony pause. But before Tony could mull over it, Peter scrambled off the bed and sprinted towards the bathroom. Surprised that the kid somehow knew where to go, Tony followed him, but once again got a door slammed to his face making him roll his eyes.

  
"Remember to wash your hands," Tony reminded through the door. "FRI, make sure the kid doesn't drown himself in there or something," he ordered his AI before he left for the kitchen.

  
Peter proceeded to do his morning routine, sighing when he had to use a stepping stool just so he can reach the bathroom sink. He was shocked when he saw his reflection in the mirror for the first time.

  
"Whoa," He's so small! His hair is fluffier, he's skinny but squishy thanks to the baby fat. He lifted his top and poked his belly, lamenting the loss of his six-pack. He realized he's wearing PJ's instead of the clothes the doctor gave him yesterday. Mr. Stark must've changed him in his sleep. How embarrassing! Peter pinched his chubby cheeks to make sure he's not dreaming.

  
" _It's safe to talk now, Peter_ ," FRIDAY spoke through Tony's glasses making Peter jump.

  
"Oh! FRI, perfect timing! Could you help me fix-? Wait, where's my watch!?" Peter asked after noticing it was gone.

  
" _It's on your bedside table_ ," FRIDAY answered. " _And your watch is working perfectly._ "

  
"Then... How come Karen isn't responding?" Peter asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

  
" _I'm afraid Karen is offline_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _Boss has deactivated her._ "

  
"What!? Why!?" It doesn't make any sense. Karen was with him during the final battle with Thanos. She was working just fine!

  
" _Peter, you've been gone for years_ ," the AI reminded Peter. " _Without you, Karen has no purpose._ "

  
Right. He was still... Dust. Peter lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. He suddenly felt all alone.

  
" _I'm sorry, Peter_ ," FRIDAY replied sympathetically. " _But I will do my best to assist you._ "

  
"Thanks, FRI," Peter replied as he glumly walked back to his bedroom.

  
" _I suggest you keep your watch with you at all times. It's a dead giveaway to your identity_ ," FRIDAY advised. Peter's Stark watch is the only one of its kind. The case is from a very old model but the inside is specially made specifically for him by Tony himself. " _We can also use it to communicate in case Boss decides to replace the nano-tech specs with regular glasses._ "

  
"Okay, good idea," Peter replied as he went to grab his watch from the table.

  
" _I will also grant you unrestricted access to Boss' tech and servers with limited override clearance._ " FRIDAY continued.

  
"Wait, WHAT!? WHY!?" Peter exclaimed, almost dropping the watch from his hands. "T-That's too much!"

  
" _In case of emergencies of the self-destructing or world-ending variety, Boss has given full clearance to five of his most trusted individuals_ ," FRIDAY explained. " _Your situation qualifies as an emergency._ "

  
"B-But... I-! wha-? Holy shit!" Peter was astounded. He knows who the other four are. He couldn't believe Mr. Stark considers him part of his exclusive inner circle! "When!? I mean, how come Mr. Stark never told me!?"

  
" _Boss gave you clearance about six years ago. He never told you because you are still a minor and you do have a propensity for hacking his protocols_ ," FRIDAY's explanation made Peter blush.

  
"So..." Peter was flattered at the thought that his mentor trusted him that much, but he also couldn't contain his excitement for the possibilities. "...Does that mean I can do pretty much whatever I want?"

  
" _Yes. You practically have the same level of clearance as Boss_ ," FRIDAY confirmed.

  
"Excellent," Peter smiled, rubbing his palms together like a supervillain. Maybe he can make the _Old Man protocol_ to get even with Mr. Stark for those ridiculously named Spider-man protocols.

  
" _May I remind you to exercise discretion_ ," FRIDAY answered, her tone laced with amusement. " _To avoid suspicion, I've already taken the liberty of manipulating yesterday's security footage to hide your origins. We may not be so lucky next time._ "

  
"Wow. Thanks, FRI," Peter replied, impressed by FRIDAY's foresight. "But don't worry. I can be discreet."

  
FRIDAY remained quiet.

  
"What? I can! I've practically made a vow of silence so I don't slip up. Mr. Stark hasn't suspected a thing!" Peter huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "And it's pretty easy cause I'm a naturally shy and quiet kid."

  
" _Okay_ ," FRIDAY was clearly not buying it.

  
"It's true!" Peter asserted. "I only become chatty and hyper when I'm around people I like and comfortable with!"

  
" _Like Mr. Stark?_ " FRIDAY supplied.

  
"... Y-Yeah... And, and Ms. Pepper and Morgan too..." Peter admitted while fiddling with his fingers. "And Col. Rhodes... A-And Happy... And with you... And I guess the bots too, sometimes... Even Gerald..." Peter rambled on. He just remembered he's a nervous talker too. Then Peter thought of the time heist where he definitely will be meeting the rest of the Avengers. He knows he won't be able to shut up around them.

  
"FRIDAY, I'm doomed!" Peter exclaimed as he buried his face in his hands.

  
" _Let's not aggravate the situation then_ ," FRIDAY answered. " _I suggest you head down to the kitchen. Boss is asking for you._ "

  
"Okay. Thanks, FRI," Peter replied as he nervously made his way downstairs.

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Peter stared dumbly towards the kitchen. It all seems so surreal. Mr. Stark by the stove cheerfully cooking breakfast. Ms. Pepper all dressed up and ready for work while helping Morgan with her food. They look so happy and content. This is the first time he'd seen them all together and it made him feel like an outsider.

  
Peter was snapped out of his thoughts when Pepper approached him to introduce herself.

  
"Hi, Peter. I'm Pepper, Tony's wife," Pepper said as she knelt down in front of Peter. "It's nice to meet you."

  
Peter just looked at her with wide eyes making Pepper smile.

  
"Why don't you join us for breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry," Pepper continued, leading Peter to the kitchen and helping him to his seat.

  
"You fine with pancakes?" Tony asked and Peter nodded.

  
Tony placed a plate of freshly made blueberry pancakes in front of Peter and doused it with maple syrup then added some bacon on the side. Peter was surprised Mr. Stark was able to make food that looks and tastes good, because no offense to Mr. Stark, but May is the better cook between the two. Or at least she was five years ago, reminding Peter that the world had changed and moved on without them.

  
Conscious of what he and FRIDAY had discussed earlier, Peter remained silent all throughout breakfast despite Tony and Pepper's attempts at conversation. His communication skills limited to nods, headshakes, and shrugs. He definitely noticed the couple eyeing each other and having a silent conversation while Morgan looks confused at his act. That has got to be the most stressful breakfast he had ever shared with the Starks.

  
About half an hour later, Happy Hogan arrived, most likely to pick up Pepper and drive her to the office. Peter lowered his head to avoid being noticed, which is useless since Happy unsurprisingly spotted him immediately.

  
"Who's this?" Happy asked gruffly.

  
"Happy, Peter. Peter, Happy," Tony quickly introduced as he moved right next to Peter, resting his hand over the boy's shoulder. "We're fostering him."

  
"What!? When did that happen!?" Happy's jaw dropped, giving Pepper an alarmed, questioning look. Pepper just sighed before standing up to get her things ready before they leave.

  
"Yesterday," Tony answered as he narrowed his eyes at Happy.

  
"Right... Nice to meet you, kid," Happy nodded, staring at Peter with furrowed brows.

  
Peter squirmed under Happy's gaze. He knows Happy is trying to figure him out because Happy Hogan never forgets a face and that just made Peter more nervous. He lowered his gaze and shifted closer to his mentor's side, then lifted his hand over his mouth to pretend to bite his thumbnail in an attempt to hide his face.

  
"Stop glaring at the kid," Tony told off Happy when he noticed Peter's discomfort.

  
"I'm not glaring, I'm staring," Happy clarified.

  
"Doesn't make it any less creepy, Hap," Tony said rolling his eyes.

  
"I could've sworn I've seen that kid before," Happy muttered ignoring Tony before turning around to attend to Pepper.

  
"Yeah? Well, let me know if you figure it out," Tony replied as he followed Happy out of the kitchen.

  
Peter heaved a sigh of relief when Happy left him alone forgetting that there's another set of eyes observing him.

  
"You're weird," Morgan stated.

  
"Rude," Peter whispered.

  
"Why're you so quiet?" Morgan whispered back following Peter's lead.

  
Morgan was surprisingly perceptive for a toddler. Peter debated if he should just play dumb or tell her some form of truth. Maybe Morgan can help. Or maybe make it worse.

  
"How'd ya know my name? I never told you," Morgan continued. "Are you a spy?"

  
"Shhhh!!!" Okay, maybe he underestimated Morgan's intelligence. "It's a... It's a secret. I'll tell you later after they leave, okay?" Peter answered quietly hoping that would be enough for Morgan and give him more time to figure out what to tell her.

  
Tony returned to the kitchen to find the kids having a hushed conversation. It was quite amusing so he cut in in an equally quiet voice. "What are we talking about?"

  
"Juice pops," Morgan whispered loudly, extending the 's' sound while giving Peter a playful smile. The kind of smile he had seen from his mentor that conveys _'you know what I want and you're going to get it for me'_.

  
Peter stared at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. The little extortionist! And she was subtle too! He'd known Morgan for 3 months now but he has never seen this side of her. The Morgan he knows was more subdued, a complete opposite of what he sees now. But he suspects the changes have something to do with what happened to her dad.

  
Tony chuckled at the interaction, either ignoring what Morgan did or not noticing it at all. "Hey, Mom is about to go leave for work. Why don't we go see her off?"

  
Morgan nodded and Tony lifted her up and settled her on his hip. He then held out his hand to Peter for him to hold but the kid ignored it and got out of his seat on his own. Tony paid it no mind and just walked towards the door and Peter followed him.

  
Peter never had the heart to ask Ms. Pepper what their life was like in the last five years as he has yet to come to terms with the fact that they were gone that long. He wondered why Ms. Pepper chose to live in the lakehouse if she still goes to the office to work. He could imagine there would be less traffic, but it would still take several hours to travel back and forth from the lakehouse to the New York office. He doubts Ms. Pepper would do something so impractical.

  
Suddenly, a loud booming sound erupted from outside making Peter jump and clutch Tony's hand. He looked at Tony nervously expecting the man to suit up. But to his surprise, his mentor was smiling.

  
"Oh, you're gonna love this, kid," Tony answered confidently, remembering the kid's taste in toys.

  
Peter's brow was furrowed in confusion but he allowed himself to be ushered outside. When he walked past the door, his eyes widened in surprise and his grip on his mentor's hand tightened when he saw what caused the loud noise.

  
There was a spacecraft flying over the lakehouse. It slowed to a stop, preparing to land in a clearing not far from the house. He recognized that ship. It was the Benetar! And Pepper was going to work riding a spaceship! Peter couldn't help but gape, unable to contain his excitement. Tony chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Told you you're gonna love it," Tony answered knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Morgan is crazy smart for a 4-year old. In Endgame, she was lying and Tony even accused her of extortion, which apparently, a 4-yr old's brain is not developed enough to be able to do at all. So that's proof that Morgan's has some advance brain development. She's gonna be a genius like her dad and big bro! XD
> 
> *Gerald is Tony's pet alpaca. Unfortunately, he didn't make the cut in the movie. In case you didn't know
> 
> EDIT: I'm changing some minor details to streamline the timeline and make it fit with the fic. I'll explain it in the next chapter.


	6. Peter screwed the pooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter couldn't help but break into a cold sweat as he tightened the grip on his mentor's hand. The fate of half the universe rested on a teenager trapped in a 4-year old's body who's terrible at keeping secrets! He's in so much trouble! Tony smiled at him reassuringly and told him it's going to be fun, but all Peter could hear was that Peter screwed the pooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the past chapters because of some timeline issues. I've heard people complain about how messed up the MCU timeline is and I didn't really care. That is until I started writing fics. I've found so many conflicts! Had I known it was that bad, I would've prioritized figuring out that part before publishing this story. 
> 
> Anyway, the edits I've made are minor so there's no need to re-read them, and I will explain them in further detail at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them even though I'm terrible at replying. Mostly because I'm socially awkward and because sometimes I feel like I'm spoiling the story by replying, even though it's really not that big of a deal. lol.

It's official. Ms. Pepper is now the coolest person he knows. Sorry, Mr. Stark.

  
Peter is practically vibrating from excitement. The Benetar had landed close to the lakehouse and from the looks of it, it's Ms. Pepper's ride to work. How cool is that!? Sure, he had stowed away on the flying donut, but the Benetar is way cooler because it has more of a _Millenium Falcon_ vibe to it. He would do just about anything to get a ride in that! Maybe it's not yet too late to switch mentors.

  
Nebula and Rocket came out of the ship's hatch and walked towards the house. As soon as Morgan saw them, she wriggled out of Tony's arms to run towards the Guardians.

  
"Blue!!!" Morgan squealed as she raised her arms demanding to be carried and Nebula, with a blank expression, willingly obliged.

  
"That's new," Rocket said, nodding towards Peter as he came closer to where Tony and the rest were standing.

  
"Yeah, this is Peter. Peter, this is Rocket and that's Nebula," Tony quickly introduced, gesturing to the visitors. 

  
Nebula tilted her head and gave Tony a deadpan look but he must've understood whatever it meant as he responded with an eye roll and an exaggerated sigh.

  
"Is he staying for the party?" Nebula asked.

  
"Yes," Pepper answered. "He's staying with us temporarily, actually."

  
Party? Peter gave his mentor a questioning look.

  
"It's my birthday tomorrow!" Morgan squealed from where she was perched on Nebula's arms

  
Oh no. Peter scrunched up his face as he made some mental calculations, and in hindsight should've been one of the first things he did. Morgan is turning 3 tomorrow so that means he has 5 months until the time heist. He didn't realize he was thrown that far back into the past. So many things could go wrong in 5 months! It took less time than that for Mr. Stark to discover he was Spider-man. And that was only because he was super busy at the time!

  
Peter couldn't help but break into a cold sweat as he tightened the grip on his mentor's hand. The fate of half the universe rested on a teenager trapped in a 4-year old's body who's terrible at keeping secrets! He's in so much trouble! Tony smiled at him reassuringly and told him it's going to be fun, but all Peter could hear was that Peter screwed the pooch.

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Peter fiddled with his fingers as he sat nervously on the edge of his bed while Mr. Stark sat on a chair in front of him with an intense look on his face. This is serious, he can tell. As soon as the Guardians had left with Ms. Pepper and Happy, his mentor pulled him aside to talk to him in private. Maybe he's here to be interrogated. Maybe Mr. Stark had finally figured him out.

  
"So," Tony started. "House rules."

  
Oh. Unexpected but definitely better than what Peter had in mind. Unfortunately, to Peter's chagrin, house rules pertain to nap times, study times, playtimes, about not wandering alone or talking to strangers, etc. Basically, rules and activities meant for preschoolers. He wanted to groan, or roll his eyes, or dramatically flop on the bed, or all of the above.

  
"Now about your asthma, anytime you feel bad, you tell someone and ask for help, okay?" Tony continued making sure the kid understands.

  
"We're going to record every time that happens and what caused it," Tony explained as simple as possible. "FRIDAY is going to help us do that. FRIDAY is my AI. She's like a computer that helps in the house. Say hi, FRIDAY," Tony instructed.

  
" _Hello, Peter. I'm FRIDAY. Just let me know if you need anything. I would be happy to help_ ," The AI played along and Peter looked up at the ceiling with a shy smile.

  
Interesting, Tony thought. That's not how people usually react to his AI, and he would know, he secretly loves seeing people's reactions to his creations. No look of shock, awe, confusion, not even a flinch. Nothing. Although, this is the first time he had introduced FRIDAY to a 4-year old. Maybe Peter doesn't really understand, or maybe he just doesn't care.

  
"Okay, now that that's settled," Tony said with a clap of his hand, "Bath time."

  
Peter got off the bed and started to walk towards the door to leave the man to his bath.

  
"Where are you going?" Tony asked making the kid stop in his tracks. "Bathroom's this way."

  
Peter paused, then his face morphed into a look of absolute horror as realization dawned on him. His mentor is planning to give him a bath. Yeah, over his dead body, he thought as he sprinted as fast and as far away from his mentor as possible.

  
Tony groaned. This is gonna be a long day.

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Morgan's birthday finally arrived and Tony and Pepper had planned a picnic lunch by the lake to celebrate. Rhodey is looking forward to this day but not just for the obvious reason. Nebula had told him about Peter, the new addition to the Stark household, and he was eager to meet the kid. While he was a little miffed that Tony hadn't told him, he couldn't deny that this development was alarming. Tony has terrible ways of dealing with grief and he sure hopes this isn't one of them.

  
Rhodey was surprised by the scene that greeted him when he arrived in the lakehouse. In the living room, Tony is slumped on one end of the couch looking exhausted with his eyes closed, feet up on the coffee table, and right hand covering his face. His left arm is wrapped around the torso of a sleeping boy, Peter he presumed. Judging by the kid's hiccups and blotchy face, he had just finished throwing a major tantrum. Nebula is sitting on the other end of the couch brushing Morgan's hair and tying it into a ponytail. And Morgan, wearing her cutest princess-printed pink hoodie with fairy wings strapped to her back, is waving a wand over the boys as if casting some sort of spell.

  
"I see the mother hen had gathered his chicks," Rhodey quipped as a way to announce his arrival. The two ladies turned their heads to greet him with Morgan sending him a wave and a smile. Peter opened his eyes and his mouth opened and closed like a fish when his wide-eyed gaze landed on him. Hmn... Why does that feel like Déjà vu?

  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Platypus," Tony replied with a smirk, clearly too tired to come up with a wittier remark.

  
"Uh-huh," Rhodey replied as he stood in front of the living room, crossing his arms across his chest.

  
Tony opened one eye to take a peek and groaned at the look his best friend is giving him. Someone had obviously told Rhodey about Peter. His money is on Nebula.

  
"Ugh! Seriously, why is everyone giving me that look?" Tony complained.

  
"Because you probably deserved it," Rhodey replied. He then turned to Peter to introduce himself. "You must be Peter. Nice to meet you. I'm Rhodey."

  
Peter gave a shy wave and a tight-lipped smile as he tried to burrow himself deeper into Tony's side as if to hide. Huh. He exchanged glances with Tony, silently questioning him about the kid's behavior but Tony just shrugged.

  
"C'mon, let's get the things ready for the picnic," Pepper said as she emerged from the kitchen looking just as frazzled as Tony.

  
Everyone in the living room took that as their cue to start moving, with Morgan grabbing Peter's hand dragging him outside the house and the adults going to the kitchen to carry out the food. Pepper started setting the picnic table with Happy's help. Morgan's tent was set up nearby and that's where the kids settled while they wait for lunch to start. Rocket, on the other hand, is relaxing like a boss in one of the lounge chairs while tinkering on something.

  
"So, what the hell happened?" Rhodey asked as soon as they reached the picnic table. "I haven't seen you guys this disheveled since 2012."

  
"Did you know Peter hasn't taken a bath in 3 freaking days!?" Tony vented. "And he wasn't exactly clean when I found him. As soon as he gets a whiff of the 'B' word", saying it in a hushed tone while discreetly looking to where the kids are playing, "he would be running for his life with me chasing after him. As in Tom and Jerry style. No. More like that one with the coyote. And of course, every time that happened, the kid got an asthma attack!"

  
Rhodey listened intently to Tony, noticing Peter also sending discreet nervous glances their way. That is one high strung kid.

  
"So I thought, maybe the kid doesn't want me and would prefer Pepper, right? But no, ohoho," Tony continued, chuckling darkly. "As soon as Pep entered the picture, the kid went nuts! NUTS! The things he did to get away from us, it shouldn't be possible for an asthmatic toddler to pull off," Tony recalled, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
"I swear to god when we cornered him, Peter attempted to do a backflip. Over Tony," Pepper added, stress evident in her voice. "Scared me half to death! And I thought only Tony can do that."

  
Tony huffed at Pepper's unnecessary comment. "We only caught him because Nebula here used her alien ninja moves on the kid."

  
"It was quite easy," Nebula shrugged.

  
"My offer still stands," Rocket said, waving a small tranquilizer gun he pulled out from nowhere. "The kid wouldn't know what hit him, " Rocket chuckled, earning him a glare from Pepper.

  
"You know, I might actually take you up on that," Tony replied and Pepper smacked him on the shoulder.

  
"What? We can't clean him with moist towelettes forever!"

\- - - - - - - - -

  
Peter feels guilty that even though he got to witness Morgan's 3rd birthday, he cannot deny that he is having a really bad day. He feels tired, weak, and nervous. Every single person capable of outing him is right here with him. He had never felt this stressed since... Since that car ride with the Vulture! It makes him want to throw up, and with his frail 4-year old body, he probably will.

  
And because he's a 4-year old, everyone treats him like a kid. No, a baby! Just like right now that they're having lunch, Mr. Stark, who is sitting beside him, had offered to feed him. And when Peter refused, his mentor had suggested that he sit on his lap so he can reach the food on the table just like Morgan is sitting on her mom's lap. Ugh! No thanks! As if his dignity hasn't suffered enough!

But the worst part is the silence. He's too scared to talk to anyone and risk them figuring him out. And that just kills him. He listens to Mr. Stark and Rocket talk about science and he has so many questions. He hears Morgan babble about nonsense to Nebula and Ms. Pepper and it's just too adorable. Even Happy is laughing heartily at some joke Mr. Rhodey made and Peter had never wanted to record something on video so bad.

  
Peter misses all of this. They all look so happy and he just wants to be a part of it. But the world he returned to is so different and everyone is still reeling from the effects of the blip. He doesn't even know when things will go back to normal, or if it ever will.

  
Just thinking about it made his eyes sting. He knows what's going to happen in 5 months and what Mr. Stark is going to do. And there's nothing he can do to save his mentor. Even worse is that when he somehow managed to return to his timeline, Mr. Stark is still not okay.

  
"Hey, Stark," Rocket called from across the table. "I think there's something wrong with the new kid."

  
Tony looked down and was surprised to see that Peter was on the verge of crying, his cheeks are flushed and he's biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling.

  
"What's wrong, kid?" Tony asked as he pulled Peter up closer to him.

  
Peter can feel everyone's attention focused on him so he immediately wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, burying his face on his shoulder. He doesn't want everyone to see him cry.

  
"Honey, are you okay? Do you need your inhaler?" Pepper asked in a gentle tone as she rubbed soothing circles on Peter's back.

Tony felt the kid shake his head on his shoulder but he also felt his collar getting wet. Peter is crying. Tony tried to pry the kid off his shoulder to see his face, but Peter wouldn't let go and wouldn't answer them. He gave Pepper an apologetic look and excused himself, carrying Peter with him back into the house. He doesn't understand what's wrong with the kid. He was fine just a minute ago. Feeling helpless, all he could do was whisper comforting words into Peter's ears.

  
"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here," Tony repeated making Peter sob on hearing his words. He wrapped Peter in a protective embrace. That's all he can do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said, I've got timeline issues. The MCU seems to be perpetually stuck in spring and when you tried to pinpoint the exact time in one movie, it wouldn't make sense to the rest of the movie nor the entire MCU. 
> 
> So, I've made my own timeline and tried to make it as close to canon as possible. It was such as headache to fix, but here's the outline I came up with:
> 
> **Timeline:  
> **  
> 
> 
>   
> **\- Infinity war (Oct. 2018)  
> **  
>  _***Is it canon that IF is in 2018?_  
>  _***Anyway, I'm gonna say Peter is still 16 coz he's still 16 in FFH._  
>  _***Would have preferred this to be earlier in the year to justify Peter's age._  
>  _***But like I said, messed up timeline._
> 
> **\- Tony and Nebula returns to Earth (Nov. 2018)  
> **   
>  **\- Tony and Pepper get married (Feb. 2019)  
> **   
>  **\- Morgan's bday (Nov. 2019)  
> **   
>  _***Personally, I think Pepper's already pregnant in IF, but she doesn't know it yet._   
>  _***I've changed it a bit so Morgan's bday would be later in 2019._   
>  _***That means Morgan is only 3-years old._
> 
> **\- Endgame (April 2023)  
> **  
>  _***Would justify why Peter is still 16 in FFH, even though it's already 8mos since the blip._  
>  _***Would justify why they would have to repeat the school year._  
>  _***Of course that would mean it should be winter in FFH, but that's a problem that doesn't need fixing yet._
> 
> **\- Present timeline: Peter babysits Morgan at the lakehouse for the first time (July 2023)  
> **  
>  _***It's Peter's last weekend before the new school year starts._  
>   
>  **\- Peter is de-aged and sent back 5 months before endgame (Nov 2022)  
> **  
>  _***Originally it was supposed to be just 3 months, but I was already 5 chapters deep into the story by the time I realized the timeline's so messed up. I couldn't make it work._  
>  _***Decided on 5 months to mirror the 5-year time jump. It works well with the fic's timeline too._  
>  _***Unfortunate, that means this story would be longer than I thought._
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------  
> *Just in case you missed the reference, Rhodey was referring to the last fight with Killian in Iron Man 3 in his 2012 comment.


	7. Baby Monitor Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter doesn't seem to have any problems interacting with Morgan," Pepper stated. "But if Rhodey is right, we have to do something."
> 
> "Making Happy watch him is obviously a bad idea," Tony answered making Happy roll his eyes. "I'll keep a closer eye on Peter and have the baby monitor protocol alert us of any unusual behavior."

"What the-!?" Peter woke up with a start, his blurry eyes landing on Morgan.

  
Morgan was watching Peter in his sleep, her face so close to Peter's that he can feel her breath on his cheek and it startled him awake.

  
"Ugh! Don't do that, Mo," Peter reprimanded, wiping his hand across his face.

  
Morgan just laughed at him.

  
"Rude," Peter responded with no real heat to his words.

  
Peter scanned his surroundings. He's in his bedroom with Morgan. After much fussing and finding nothing wrong with him, Mr. Stark had concluded that Peter was just cranky and in need of a nap. A freaking nap! Peter groaned at the thought.

  
"What's the secret?" Morgan asks as she handed him his glasses.

"What?"

  
"The secret!" Morgan huffed, crossing her arms expectantly. "Well?"

  
Oh... OH. Shit! Peter was hoping Morgan would forget about that.

  
"Uh... B-Bathroom! I... I need to go to the bathroom!" Peter exclaimed to escape Morgan's company.

  
"FRIDAY! What should I do!?" Peter asked the ceiling as soon as he was able to lock himself in the bathroom. It seems like the bathroom is turning out to be their secret meeting place.

  
" _It's up to you, Peter_ ," FRIDAY responded through the spec's speakers so that only Peter can hear.

  
"That's not very helpful at all!" Peter retorted. "I shouldn't tell her anything but it's pretty obvious she has no intention of letting it go, especially after the rambling spree I did when I first got here!"

  
" _You don't have to tell her the entire truth_ ," FRIDAY answered. " _She's too young to understand it anyway._ "

  
"Yeah, but what worries me is the consequences of telling her anything. Dr. Strange said knowing the future can change it. And I've already messed up the timeline just by being here! What if I make it worse!?" Peter rambled on as he paced the bathroom floor.

" _Peter, I-_ "

  
"You mess with time, it tends to mess back. Wait, who said that?"

  
" _Boss is-_ "

  
"Nevermind," Peter stopped pacing and used a stepping stool so he can see his reflection on the mirror. "Parker luck is all you need to mess anything up."

" _Peter-_ "

  
"It's okay, FRI," Peter replied, prompting the AI to stop. He tapped his fingers across the counter as he pondered his next move. "What if... FRI, do you think you can look up any info that can tell me how to minimize or prevent further damage to the timeline?"

  
" _I'm sorry, Peter_ ," FRIDAY responded after a minute of silence. " _All data related to time are still theories and none are relevant to your specific request._ "

  
Peter sighed. He figured as much. Mr. Stark has yet to unlock the secrets of time travel and he didn't think to ask about it after the war. The Pyms would've been a minefield of info, but they all blipped. Dr. Strange would've given him great advice, being a time wizard and all. Unfortunately, he also blipped. He needs expert advice but... Wait...

  
"FRI! Can you contact Mr. Wong!? He's a time wizard too!" If there's anyone who can help him, it's Mr. Wong. He survived the blip and was left in charge of their wizard school. He looks scary, but he's cool and a lot more accommodating than Dr. Strange.

  
" _Very well. I will set up a meeting for you two_ ," FRIDAY responded. " _However, I must-_ "

  
"Thanks, FRI!" Peter unintentionally cut her off in his excitement. "We should go over the plan in detail ASAP. Maybe later when-."

  
The bathroom door suddenly opened making Peter jump in surprise. He turned around to see Mr. Stark looking at him funny. His mentor leaned forward, scanning the bathroom as if looking for someone before his gaze landed on Peter.

  
"I just have to ask," Tony started as Peter held his breath. "Does your friend _Kyle_ live in the bathroom?"

  
Peter deflated.

  
"Cause you know, you and _Kyle_ can hang out outside," Tony added.

  
"It's Kylo Ren!" Peter corrected rather indignantly as he crossed his arms across his chest. Seriously! They watched episode 7 and 8 together! How could he forget that!?

  
Peter's eyes widened as he slapped his hands over his mouth upon realizing his mistake. The last thing he needs is to get busted because of a Star Wars reference. And no, he does not have an imaginary friend!

  
"Ah, my bad," Tony acknowledged, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Well then, Kylo Ren," Tony continued, emphasizing the name, "Is welcome to join us for cake. C'mon, the party's not over yet."

  
As soon as Tony turned around to fetch Morgan, Peter gave the ceiling a look and mouthed 'What the hell, Fri!?'.

  
" _Sorry, Peter. I tried to warn you_ ," FRIDAY responded through the specs, though Peter could've sworn she sounded like she was enjoying his misery.

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
It turns out that the thing Rocket was tinkering on earlier was an anti-gravity watch. It's his birthday gift for Morgan. It's permanently on a child-friendly setting so the most it can do is make the wearer move like those astronauts from the old moon landing footage. If Rocket is to be believed, it's perfectly safe and is an actual toy in some planets. However, when Rocket found out another kid was living with the Starks, he quickly made another watch so Peter wouldn't be left out when Morgan plays with hers. Rocket really is a sweet rabbit and no one can convince Peter otherwise.

  
After eating cake, Pepper let the kids play with Rocket's gift. Morgan immediately went hopping around the picnic table as if she's a fairy. Peter, on the other hand, chose to play in a spot with more privacy and open space. As soon as he was sure no one was watching him, he started jumping around doing somersaults and other stunts as if he's not an asthmatic 4-year old with zero athletic abilities. His Spider-man skills may be gone, but he still remembers how to do those moves.

  
Peter had a blast with his new toy. That is until after doing his signature Spider-man landing pose, he realized that Happy had been watching him. He definitely saw it all! Stupid Parker luck! Peter just froze and awkwardly locked eyes with Happy for about a minute before he managed to snap out of it and walk away like nothing happened. He made his way towards a nearby tree and sat down in front of it, blocking himself from Happy's view. Yeah. Nothing to see here.

  
"Stupid Happy, won't even relax on his day-off!" Peter grumbled.

  
" _Did you seriously think that they would let a 4-year old play with alien tech unsupervised?_ " FRIDAY asks.

  
"You should've at least warned me," Peter whined, trying his best not to pout.

  
" _I'll keep that in mind the next time you decide to relive your glory days_ ," FRIDAY replied.

  
"Wow. I literally came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," Peter deadpanned while rolling his eyes.

  
" _You have Mr. Stark's resources at your disposal. Might I suggest setting up some basic protocols to help you avoid possible future mishaps_?" FRIDAY asked. 

FRIDAY's right. As awesome as FRIDAY is, she still needs commands to follow. It has been 3 days and all he has done is rely on the AI's promise to help him. He needs to start developing a detailed plan and laying out some parameters for certain situations.

  
"FRI, is Happy still looking?" Peter whispered through the specs, too nervous to check it himself.

  
" _He's still looking, but he has returned to the picnic table with the others_ ," FRIDAY answered.

  
"Can they hear us from here?" Peter asked.

  
" _No, we're outside their hearing range_ ," FRIDAY confirmed. " _But I will warn you when someone approaches._ "

  
"Good, good. Uhm... Let's start drafting plans for my time heist," Peter mused. A wide smile spread throughout his face. "Let's call it _Operation: Back to the Future_."

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
"Lighten up, Hap, it's a party!" Tony commented when he saw Happy's grumpy face. Everyone except Happy and Peter was relaxing in the picnic table drinking light beers or wine or, in Tony's case, a green smoothie. Morgan is hopping around them, coming to Tony every once in a while so her dad can feed her cake.

  
"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey asks after tossing Happy a can of beer. "You look like you're having an aneurysm."

  
"That's his normal face," Tony answers as he waves a forkful of cake to entice Morgan towards him.

  
"Did any of you see that?" Happy asks, pointing to Peter's location. Perhaps he just imagined everything he saw.

  
Everyone turned to look at the kid who was sulking behind a tree.

  
"The kid was doing..." Happy paused, debating if it's a good idea to mention the Spidey-like stunts the kid performed, but he ultimately decided against it. That's a surefire way to dampen Tony's mood. "...insane acrobatics."

"Why are you surprised? It should be pretty easy with that toy," Nebula stated.

  
"Oh, god," Pepper groaned. "Make sure to hide those things once the kids are done playing with it," Pepper whispered to Tony. Peter's bath time tantrum was still fresh in her mind, and that toy will make it more difficult for them.

  
"Look at that. The kid's talking to himself. Fun," Rocket commented.

"Huh. They took my advice," Tony smirked and everyone sent him questioning looks.

  
"The kid's got an imaginary friend living in the bathroom. Told him his _friend_ can join us out here," Tony explained, making air quotes on the word friend.

  
"He's quite a chatterbox," Rhodey observes as he watched Peter continue to talk to... Someone. "I guess his friend is a better company than us."

  
"Is that normal? For Terran children to behave like that?" Nebula asks. Morgan is the only Terran child she knows, but something feels different about Peter.

  
"Well, kids that age have insane imagination," Tony answered.

  
"I don't know, man. Looks like selective mutism to me," Rhodey commented. "Amalah is... Was like that."

  
"What does that mean?" Happy asks, completely clueless about anything relating to children.

  
"It means the kid's got anxiety and doesn't feel comfortable communicating with us," Tony sighed as he tried to ignore the twinge of guilt he felt when Rhodey referenced his vanished niece. "So, no more glaring from you," Tony added as he pointed to Happy with his fork.

  
"Peter doesn't seem to have any problems interacting with Morgan," Pepper stated. "But if Rhodey is right, we have to do something."

  
"Making Happy watch him is obviously a bad idea," Tony answered, making Happy roll his eyes. "I'll keep a closer eye on Peter and have the baby monitor protocol alert us of any unusual behavior."

  
"You guys should contact a child psychologist just to be sure. It could be something else or maybe it's nothing at all," Rhodey suggested. "Either way, something strange is going on with that kid and you're going to need all the help you can get."

  
"I don't think there's any shrink nearby, but it should be easy enough to find one near Malibu when we go there in a couple of weeks," Tony replied.

  
Everyone nods in agreement, no one pointing out that it's just as easy and perhaps more practical to find one in Manhattan where the couple still owns a penthouse. They all know there's more than one place in the state of New York that Tony avoids like the plague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I just want to update already and move on.


	8. Practice Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He uses the Spider-man protocols to babysit a literal baby!?" Peter retorted as he scrunched up his nose in annoyance. 
> 
> "Why are you surprised? You were their practice baby," FRIDAY teased.
> 
> "Uuuuuugh!" Peter groaned dramatically. Now he's just insulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This past month has not been good to me health-wise.

The sun is starting to set, and yet Peter hadn't made much progress on _Operation: Back to the future_. Instead, he spent the rest of the afternoon lost in thought, sitting in front of the same tree he had used to hide from Happy. In his defense, he had been distracted by Gerald, Mr. Stark's pet alpaca. He was grazing nearby and was inching closer to him. He couldn't help it. He is stressed, and Gerald is cute and fluffy, and he just wants to hug him and pet him and-.

  
" _Peter!_ " FRIDAY called a bit louder through the specs. " _Focus!_ "

  
"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Sorry, FRI," Peter responded, not taking his eyes away from Gerald. Can you believe Mr. Stark has a pet!? How many times had he begged Mr. Stark to let him keep the strays he found while on patrol, and the man wouldn't budge? It's not his fault their apartment doesn't allow pets, and Mr. Stark has all this open space at the compound. He had to give away Sandwich!

  
" _Peter!_ " FRIDAY repeated, sounding exasperated. " _As I was saying, I have bad news. The bosses worry about your health, and therefore will be monitoring you closely._ "

  
"What!?" Peter almost shouted. "W-Why!? I'm fine!"

  
" _They suspect that you are suffering from emotional and psychological trauma and are thinking of getting you a child psychologist_ ," FRIDAY answered.

  
Peter tensed. Why would they think that? He hadn't had... Problems since he got here. Was it just that obvious? He knows he's got some issues to work on. Being a war veteran at 16 isn't a nice title to have. And it doesn't help that he still hasn't gone to therapy despite Mr. Wilson's insistence.

  
" _Boss will also be using the baby monitor protocol to keep an eye on you_ ," FRIDAY added. " _Please be cautious with your actions in the future._ "

  
"No, no, no!" Peter exclaimed and jumped up to his feet, frightening Gerald who was only a couple of feet away. He walked over to pet the startled animal as an apology. "Override it! Please!"

  
" _You do not have the authority to do that_ ," FRIDAY replied.

  
"What!? But you said I have clearance! And why is that protocol still active!? I thought Karen is offline!" Peter protested.

  
" _If you recall, I said you only have limited override powers_ ," FRIDAY clarified. " _Boss has also modified some of your protocols to help take care of Morgan._ "

  
"He uses the Spider-man protocols to babysit a literal baby!?" Peter retorted as he scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

  
" _Why are you surprised? You were their practice baby_ ," FRIDAY teased.

  
"Uuuuuugh!" Peter groaned dramatically. Now he's just insulted.

  
" _Those protocols still apply to you as Boss never excluded you from them. However, expect that there will be extra focus on observing your behavior as Boss instructed._ " FRIDAY warned.

  
"Please, FRI! That will seriously compromise the mission!" Peter pleaded as he clutched Gerald's fur tightly. "That'd be like me shouting out there who I really am!"

  
" _Those protocols are off-limits_ ," FRIDAY insisted. " _After past experiences, Boss has made sure there's no way you can mess with them without him knowing. An attempt would be too risky, especially without your friend._ "

  
"Ugh! That was one time!" Or maybe twice. Or thrice.

  
" _Sorry, Peter_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _The welfare of Mr. Stark's children is always my top priority._ "

  
"Wait, what!? Mr. Stark has other children!?" Peter gasped at the revelation. "Oh my god! How much did I miss!?"

  
" _It's you, Peter_ ," FRIDAY would've rolled her eyes if she had any. " _You do know you've been his kid for a long time now, right?_ "

  
Peter took in a deep shuddering breath while fumbling with Gerald's fur.

  
"He sees me as his kid," Peter whispered as he reveled in the warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. There is a smile growing on his face and a light blush coloring his cheeks.

  
Peter knows that his relationship with his mentor has evolved into something more. Mr. Stark had unwittingly made himself a father-figure to Peter. He kept it to himself because he didn't want to appear clingy and drive his mentor away. Afraid that it's one-sided, or a product of his imagination. But FRIDAY has confirmed it. And now that he knows the feeling is reciprocated, it's like... It feels like...

  
Dread.

  
Peter's breath hitched. The warm and fuzzy feeling disappeared, and the fear that replaced it was heavy and suffocating. He doesn't have the best luck when it came to parental figures. He could be stuck here in a world without May. He can still lose Tony. Dr. Strange has been stubbornly secretive about the future. All they know is that they won. But at what cost? He messed with the timeline. He could lose everything.

  
" _Peter, please step away from Gerald_ ," FRIDAY's voice interrupted Peter's thoughts.

  
"Huh? W-Why?" Peter asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

  
" _Pet dander appears to be triggering your asthma_ ," FRIDAY answered. "Alerting Mr. Stark."

  
"What!? NO!!! Not Gerald!" Peter cried, flopping his head back and raising his hands up as if demanding the heavens above for answers. "Why has God abandoned this timeline!?"

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
A few more days passed and Peter is barely managing to cling to his sanity. It's like everyone is out to catch him off-guard. Morgan hasn't eased up on asking him about his _secret_. Happy continues to eye him suspiciously. Mr. Rhodey keeps giving ideas to everyone about how weird he acts. But worse of all, and he cannot believe he's saying this, Mr. Stark and Ms. Pepper would. Not. Leave. Him. Alone! Anywhere he goes, whatever he does, they're always watching. It's driving him insane! Any other time he'd be gushing over the amount of attention the power couple is giving him, but not now when privacy is what he needs the most.

  
In addition to all that, he still hasn't heard from Mr. Wong. FRIDAY had assured him that his message was sent, so she's not exactly sure why he hasn't replied yet. But when you think about it, Peter's not even sure if Mr. Wong uses a cellphone or a computer. Peter knows for a fact that the man doesn't even carry money, so the chances of him carrying any gadgets might be pretty slim. Of course, that does not sit well with him because his peace of mind depends largely on being able to talk to Mr. Wong.

  
At least there are some small mercies. Nebula and Rocket had already left Earth, so Peter doesn't have to worry about the Guardians figuring him out. It turns out, they only visit on Morgan's birthday because of Nebula's insistence. Ms. Pepper doesn't actually ride a spaceship to go to work. She works at home now and stays in her office most of the day. It's actually Happy who is in the SI office most of the time. Mr. Rhodey will be leaving soon too for some secret mission, though Peter already knows what that's about, so he knows he won't be seeing him again anytime soon. It's really just Mr. Stark and Morgan that he has to worry about. Still, the stress and constant need to watch out for his actions to protect his identity are starting to make him feel sick and uncomfortable. He'll never survive 5 months of secrets and deceit!

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Tony is sitting in the living room late one evening watching some baby monitor footage of Peter on his Starkpad. Peter has been living with them for over a week now, and the kid remains distant.

  
"So, what have you got?" Pepper asked as she entered the living room carrying 2 cups of tea. She sat next to Tony and handed him a cup. After a couple of days of observation, they've decided it's time to talk about Peter.

  
"Thanks," Tony replied as he accepted the drink. "Here, look at this," Tony placed his Starkpad on the coffee table and activated its holoprojector. He pulled up some video files he had marked and showed them to Pepper.

  
"He's so tense," Pepper sighed as she studied the videos. There is footage where Peter was isolating himself. There are also several clips where the kid was with them, but Peter is clearly uncomfortable in their company. Each clip has notes attached to them detailing the odd behaviors Tony had noticed.

  
"He's been with us for over a week," Tony said as he put down his untouched drink on the coffee table. "And yet, he's getting less responsive, he's avoiding Morgan, refuses to be carried, refuses any assistance, loathes baths but keeps hiding in the bathroom for some reason," Tony enumerated, as he made some hand gestures to sort the files in front of them.

  
"Before," Tony gestured to the left, showing security videos starting from Peter's arrival up to Morgan's birthday.

  
"And after," Tony gestured to the right, showing baby monitor footage from after Morgan's party up to earlier that evening. "Notice the changes?"

  
"I see. The kid's shy, but at least he was lively," Pepper stated. "When did that stop? Because now, it's like all his exuberance just disappeared."

  
"I know, right!? He had no problem with affection before, and he used to play with Morgan. I could even make him speak. But now, look at him. You can mistake him for a statue!" Tony agreed, gesturing to the videos on the right. "And I believe it all started here," Tony said as he pulled up another file. The pièce de résistance.

  
Pepper was shocked at the video that played. It was the _insane acrobatics_ Happy had told them about. It should be easy with the anti-gravity watch, but those moves were eerily similar to Spider-man's. How did the kid know those things?

  
"For some reason, he's gotten worse after that," Tony remarked. "I think it's time we take Rhodey's advice about the child psychologist."

  
Pepper looked at her husband, studying his reaction. Tony acted normally, scrutinizing the kid as if he's a puzzle to be solved. Did he not notice? Or was he intentionally ignoring it? Pepper sighed.

  
"Don't you think it's odd? I mean, those are... Those are Spider-man's moves," Pepper commented as she pointed to the clip.

  
"Ha! Look who's projecting now," Tony replied, looking smug at Pepper.

  
"I'm serious!" Pepper exclaimed, slapping his husband's shoulder. "I mean how can he know those moves?"

  
"I think he's a superhero fan," Tony answered thoughtfully. "His reaction when he first met Rhodey was the same when he first met me. That's the only explanation I can think of."

  
"Maybe... But he's four. If he was a little older, it wouldn't be strange," Pepper reasoned. Peter is still too young to know about superheroes, especially the pre-decimation ones. Those who survived the decimation either retired or work under the radar. The most public hero they have right now as far as she knows is Bruce, and he's in Atlanta.

  
"Besides, if Peter does know who your alter-egos are, then why is he still so tense around us?" Pepper added. "He should be all over you."

  
"We'll never know unless he speaks to us," Tony replied. "At this point, I can't even get him to look at me."

  
"Maybe we should go to Malibu earlier than we planned," Pepper suggested. "We need to figure out as soon as possible why he's so stressed. He's going to get himself sick if we can't get him to relax."

  
"Yeah," Tony answered as he took a sip of his tea. "It's getting colder here anyway, and apparently that's bad for asthma. If any of the kids catches a cold, I'm not dealing with the gross stuff."

  
"Sure you won't," Pepper chuckled. Tony has weird ways to show that he cared.

  
" _Boss_ ," FRIDAY's voice echoed in the living room, grabbing the couple's attention. " _Peter's in distress. It appears he's having a nightmare._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI. In the comics, Sandwich is a stray dog Peter tried to keep, but May didn't let him coz pets aren't allowed in their apartment.


	9. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't go, please," Peter pleaded as he cried softly on Tony's shoulders. "Please, I don't want you to go."
> 
> All the air from Tony's lungs seems to disappear as he fell forward onto the bed. Dust rising around them as they landed. Peter was still wrapped around his arms, the kid's red-rimmed eyes are staring straight into his, begging him to make things better. To save him. And the last thing he told him was a lie. Oh, god. No, he can't fix this. No, no, no. He can't lose him. Not again! Not the kid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the nice comments! <3

_A monster was chasing Spider-man. He was running as fast as he could. No time to catch his breath, he has precious cargo in his arms._

  
_"Insect!" the monster roared from behind him, along with the sound of his thundering footsteps getting louder as the distance between them gets smaller._

  
_Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed him and pinned him to the ground._

  
_"Foolish child. You fail to realize the power you have in your hands."_

  
_He squirmed under the heavy grip. He looked up with wide eyes and saw the monster who was pinning him down. It was Thanos! He curled protectively around the gauntlet. He can't let Thanos have it!_

  
_"No!" A single tug and Spider-man was losing his grip._

  
_"Let go, child," Thanos ordered._

  
_Suddenly, Peter became a literal child, so small that he was no bigger than the gauntlet he was cradling! He was wearing regular clothes, his only protection was a plastic Iron man helmet on his head and fake Iron man gauntlets made of cloth. He doesn't stand a chance!_

  
_"No!!!" Peter stumbled forward as Thanos effortlessly took the Infinity Gauntlet from him._

  
_"The stones were in your possession the longest," Thanos said as he put on the gauntlet. "You could have used them and ended all of this. You could have saved everyone from the start."_

  
_Peter stood up and started to run towards Thanos. He has to do something! Anything! He doesn't want to turn to dust again! He doesn't want to die!_

  
_"I am inevitable," Thanos looked down on him condescendingly as he snapped his fingers to destroy the universe._

  
_But nothing happened._

  
_Before Peter could make sense of it, he heard the sound of thrusters from behind him. He turned around and saw Mr. Stark somehow wielding the Infinity Stones in his own hand._

  
_"And I..." Mr. Stark said, looking at Thanos with a face full of resolve. "...Am Iron man,"_

  
_He snapped his fingers, and all the bad guys turned to dust. But to Peter's horror, so did Mr. Stark. His mentor fell to the ground as his limbs slowly faded away._

  
_"No, no, no!" Peter ran towards his mentor. He pulled out his plastic helmet so he can see Mr. Stark with his own eyes. He wrapped his small arms around his mentor's torso as if that will stop him from disappearing._

  
_"Please, Mr. Stark. Please, sir, please. Don't go," Peter begged, tears streaming in his eyes. But no matter how much he pleaded, he could not stop his mentor from meeting his fate. Thanos was right. He had missed every opportunity to use the Infinity stones and save everyone._

  
_"Sorry..." Peter cried as Mr. Stark disappeared in his arms. He had missed the chance to save his mentor. "I'm sorry, Tony."_

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Tony volunteered to go check on Peter so Pepper can continue studying the baby monitor footage. When he reached Peter's bedroom, he heard the poor kid whimpering under the sheets.

  
"Hey, Petey," Tony said as he sat down by the kid's bedside. "Wake up. It's only a dream."

  
Tony nudged Peter's shoulder, and the kid slowly turned towards him. His eyes are glassy, and his lips are wobbling.

  
"M-Mr. Stark?" Peter whimpered as his arms sleepily reached for Tony's arm. "Please, sir..."

  
"You're alright," Tony replied. It hurts to hear Peter sound so broken, especially after being silent for so long. The kid was reaching up for him, seeking comfort. He leaned over and positioned his arms around the kid's back preparing to lift him up when Peter quickly and desperately wrapped his arms around Tony's neck

  
"Don't go, please," Peter pleaded as he cried softly on Tony's shoulders. "Please, I don't want you to go."

  
All the air from Tony's lungs seems to disappear as he fell forward onto the bed. Dust rising around them as they landed. Peter was still wrapped around his arms, the kid's red-rimmed eyes are staring straight into his, begging him to make things better. To save him. And the last thing he told him was a lie. Oh, god. No, he can't fix this. No, no, no. He can't lose him. Not again! Not the kid!

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
" _Mrs. Stark, Boss is having a panic attack in Peter's bedroom!_ " FRIDAY alerted Pepper.

  
"What!?" Pepper exclaimed, almost dropping her cup of tea as she sprinted upstairs. Tony hasn't had a panic attack in years. And in front of Peter too!

  
When Pepper reached Peter's bedroom, Tony was slumped on the bed, leaning over the boy. He had the kid on a death grip as he trembled and gasped for air. Peter was now fully awake and crying. He has an arm wrapped around Tony's neck, and his other hand is lightly tapping the man's cheek.

  
"Please, sir. I'm sorry," Peter pleaded in a desperate attempt to wake Tony from his nightmare. Unfortunately, his pleas only seem to aggravate Tony's condition.

  
Pepper immediately took Peter out of Tony's arms. The poor kid doesn't need to witness this any more than he already had.

  
"Sorry. I'm sorry," Peter cried out helplessly to her as if whatever's happening was his fault.

  
"It's okay, honey. It's not your fault. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Pepper quickly assured the boy. "Can you please go to Morgan's room. I'll come to get you later, okay?"

  
Peter nodded but remained standing nervously by the door while watching Ms. Pepper tend to her husband. This is the first time he had seen Mr. Stark having a full blown panic attack, and it's pretty bad. Mr. Stark's not one to show vulnerability, so seeing him like this scared him. He's not sure what triggered it, but judging by what he remembers when he woke up, he has concluded that it was somehow his fault. The longer it seems that he stays here, the more problems he brings. He really shouldn't be causing any more trouble in light of what's about to come. The stakes are too high and he doesn't want to take risks.

  
But if Mr. Stark is willing to make sacrifices, then so can he. He can't stay here anymore. He has to do something. He's going to the New York sanctum and find Mr. Wong himself. Hopefully, Mr. Wong will let him stay with them until Dr. Strange returns and help him go back to his timeline.

  
Having made up his mind, Peter quietly walked out of the room. He borrowed Morgan's backpack and filled it with supplies. He took the throw blanket from the couch and wrapped it around himself. He also took the anti-gravity watch from the garage where Tony hid it. As soon as he was satisfied with his stash, he ran out the door, the cold autumn air shocking him. The temperature has significantly dropped in the evening, and his pajamas and throw blanket weren't enough to warm him. But he couldn't go back inside to get warmer clothes, with Mr. and Mrs. Stark in his bedroom. And he was sure the Tattletale protocol is still in effect. He could feel his Starkwatch vibrating in his pocket and he could hear FRIDAY's muffled pleas for him to go back inside.

  
He ran farther and farther from the house, the anti-gravity watch helping him gain significant distance with ease. He could barely see in the dark with only a flashlight. It doesn't help that he left Mr. Stark's nanotech specs in his bedroom, but it's for the best. He's sure Mr. Stark can track them. He can still use his Starkwatch for directions, and he knows that FRIDAY will not track it because it will expose him. He hates turning his back on FRIDAY like this, but he hopes the AI will understand.

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Pepper was helping Tony with his breathing exercises. His breathing was still a little ragged, but he was starting to calm down and return to his senses. Unfortunately, the calm didn't last long as FRIDAY had alerted her to yet another emergency.

  
" _Mrs. Stark, if I may have a word in private?_ " FRIDAY asked quietly, though there was urgency in her tone.

  
"W-What? W-What's go-going on?" Tony hurriedly asked. He has just enough sense to realize something's wrong for his AI to asks to speak to his wife in private.

  
FRIDAY was silent for a few seconds as if debating if she should answer, given Tony's current condition.

  
" _Peter ran away_ ," FRIDAY gave it to them straight.

  
"WHAT!?" The couple exclaimed, and Tony started to hyperventilate again.

"Tony! It's going to be okay. I'll go get him, okay? Deep breaths. Look at me, Tony," Pepper ordered, trying to calm her husband.

  
"I-I c-can't... P-Pete... C-can't... Can't lose-," Tony tried to speak in between ragged breaths, gripping Pepper's arm tightly. He looked desperately at Pepper, hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

  
"He couldn't have gone far. I'll go find him," Pepper reassured Tony, cupping his face in her hands. "Just stay calm and focus on your breathing."

  
Tony nodded, and Pepper stood up and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be right back."

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Peter is pretty sure he's about halfway to the nearest town by now. He just needs to figure out how he can pull off being a 4-year old hitching a ride to New York City in the middle of the night without causing suspicion. He can't really use the anti-gravity watch to travel all the way to the city. Not that it's impossible, it's just that the cold temperature is too much for him. He hasn't been out that long, and already he's shivering like a leaf. He tried his best to ignore it, as his main priority is getting as much distance from the lakehouse as possible.

  
Suddenly, artificial lights illuminated his surroundings, startling Peter. He deactivated his anti-gravity watch and took cover amongst the trees beside the road. He's sure the Starks know he ran away by now. Iron man and Ms. Pepper might even be flying in the skies searching for him, which is totally cool, but definitely very bad news.

  
Peter started running off-road, the rough terrain slowing him down significantly. But at least he was hidden among the trees. After a few minutes, he started regretting it as he was stumbling every couple of feet. The sound of bugs and rustle of leaves also scared him. God, he hopes there are no snakes here!

  
He was about to give up and return to the road when he heard the sound of a car engine and started panicking. If they find him, there's no way he can outrun a car even with the anti-gravity watch.

  
Peter began running as fast as he can deeper into the woods. In his haste, he didn't notice a protruding tree root. He stumbled, face-planting in the damp forest floor. He groaned as he lifted his head up, grateful that no one witnessed his embarrassing nosedive. He's definitely all scratched up and gross now.

  
Unfortunately, Peter spoke too soon because before he even managed to pick himself up, yellow sparkly thingies appeared before him. It opened wide into a portal, revealing the man that he has been desperately trying to contact. Mr. Wong was on the other side in a place that looks like an old museum. There was also daylight streaming in the windows. This was probably the Hongkong sanctum. Peter couldn't help but gape.

  
Mr. Wong stepped out of the portal and eyed him with his usual stern expression. "You look like shit, kid."


	10. Drama Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter took his Starkwatch from his pocket and spoke to FRIDAY. "FRI, I'm sorry for running away and ghosting you." 
> 
> "It's okay, Peter. I'm used to working with drama queens," FRIDAY replied, making Peter choke out a laugh.

"... And we made a private server named DeLorean. You know, the car from that old movie?" Peter rambled on to Wong, ignoring the man's scowl knowing that it's just his permanent look. 

  
Wong, on the other hand, is starting to question his life choices. He was visiting the Hongkong Sanctum when his phone, whose existence he had forgotten, mysteriously started causing a racket making it impossible to ignore. Then he was talking to a computer about a time traveler and an emergency. And now, he's a reluctant audience to a babbling toddler. Unfortunately, the kid has a motormouth and kept getting sidetracked or repeating things he already knows. That's ten minutes of his life he'll never get back.

  
"... -made protocols, but they're mostly contingency plans in case Mr. Stark-"

  
"Kid, I didn't ask for your life story," Wong interrupted. "I asked what you plan to do next."

  
"Oh. Well, I was hoping you'd let me stay here-" 

  
"No," Wong quickly refused. "You're going back to them."

  
"What!? But you're a time wizard! You're supposed to-"

  
"Not a wizard."

  
"-help and make sure I don't accidentally change the future!" Peter reasoned. 

  
"You already did by being here," Wong answered.

  
"Oh god. OH. MY. GOD!" Peter started panicking.

  
"Hey. HEY!" Wong knelt in front of Peter and grabbed his shoulders. "Listen, kid. I don't know what the future holds."

  
"You should've said that before I gave away spoilers!"

  
"But Stephen's already made sure we're on the path to victory," Wong continued, ignoring Peter's outburst. "And to keep it that way, you have to go back."

  
"But I can't stay with them! I'm gonna make it worse!" Peter exclaimed, his tears threatening to fall.

  
"Peter, the fight's not yet over for us. When the time comes, we must be ready to do whatever it takes to win," Wong explained. "If I let you stay here, how do you think your parents will react?"

  
"They're not my-"

  
"They'll lose their minds searching for you," Wong cut in. "Their focus will shift to you, and that could put them and the future at risk. You understand that, kid? 

  
Peter sniffed, wiping away the stray tears that escaped his eyes. Mr. Wong may have a point. He can't afford to let the Starks have a distraction. And he'll be one if he leaves them. It seems his only option is to return and make sure future events doesn't deviate too much from what happened in his timeline, then hope it all works out in the end.

  
With a defeated sigh, Peter nodded to Mr. Wong. He watched the man stand up and make a call.

  
" _Ready to go home, Peter?_ " FRIDAY asked, her voice emanating from Mr. Wong's phone.

  
"FRIDAY!? You've been in contact with Mr. Wong!?" Peter asked, surprised at the AI's sudden appearance.

  
"Of course," FRIDAY replied. After Peter ran away and refused to answer FRIDAY, she was forced to be more _persistent_ in contacting Mr. Wong.

  
"How did you think I knew exactly where to find you?" Wong asked.

  
"Magic?" Peter shrugged, answering seriously.

  
Wong rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to FRIDAY. After listening to her instructions, he created a portal back to the lakehouse, in a clearing not too far from where he had found Peter.

  
Peter gathered his things and walked through the portal, the much colder air at the lakehouse welcoming him back and making him shiver. He was about to say goodbye when he suddenly remembered something. 

  
"Wait!" Peter quickly turned around to face Wong. "Do you know anyone who can pose as a child psychologist?"

  
Wong gave him a questioning look. Or just a scowl. Maybe.

  
"It's just that they're planning of getting me one," Peter continued. "And you know I can't talk to a shrink because-"

  
"Kid, I don't have a network of spies, nor a group of actors," Wong replied. "I'll keep in touch," He added before closing the portal.

  
"Oh. Okay," Peter mumbled. He'll just have to figure that out on his own. 

  
However, there was one more thing Peter needed to do before he starts the trek back to the house. Peter took his Starkwatch from his pocket and spoke to FRIDAY. "FRI, I'm sorry for running away and ghosting you." 

  
" _It's okay, Peter. I'm used to working with drama queens_ ," FRIDAY replied, making Peter choke out a laugh.   


\- - - - - - - - -

Oh, god. They've lost another kid. 

  
Pepper thought to herself as she let FRIDAY drive her to Peter's location. She couldn't believe Peter managed to get so far out that she had to use the self-driving car and activate the _Finding Dory_ protocol to find him. 

  
She was angry at herself. This should've never happened under her watch. She was angry at Tony because he didn't hide that damn toy well enough. She should've done it herself. She should've spent more time with Peter. Maybe she could've figured out sooner what was troubling the kid. She should've done this. She should've done that. She should have. She should have...

  
She's just full of regrets now, isn't she?

  
Pepper dropped her head into her shaking hands and allowed herself to break down for a moment. She tried her best to spend as much time with her friends and family despite her busy schedule. Quality over quantity she'd reason. Then one day, they just disappear, and you realize you never had enough time, and you'll never have more, and nothing will ever be the same again.

  
Pepper took a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. Maybe Tony is right. She's the one that looks at Peter and sees in him the kid they lost a long time ago.

  
" _Mrs. Stark_ ," FRIDAY spoke through Tony's watch, which Pepper had brought with her. " _He went off-road here._ "

  
Pepper practically jumped out of the car and followed FRIDAY's direction. No, they will not lose another one. She'll get him back.

  
Meanwhile, Peter was making slow progress of his trek back to the main road. He could barely see, and he was tired, cold, and dirty. He should've asked to be teleported back to his room.

  
"PETER!" 

  
Peter startled at the sound of Pepper's voice. He felt relief when he saw her sprinting towards him. However, that was quickly replaced by dread and remorse the moment Pepper was close enough for him to see her features. 

  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Pepper all but screamed at him. She was definitely freaking out. 

  
Shit! He was in so much trouble! But when Pepper reached him, she knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly, not caring for the muddied clothes he was wearing. 

  
"Oh my god! Peter! Don't you ever, EVER run away! EVER!" Pepper reprimanded. She pulled back from the hug and gave Peter a once over, making sure he was okay. 

  
The kid was a mess, all dirty and shivering, but relatively unharmed. She quickly took off her robe and practically swaddled Peter in it, even giving him forehead kisses.

  
"I'm sorry for yelling," Pepper added in a gentler tone as she fussed over Peter. " You had me so worried!" 

  
Peter bit down his lower lip as it started to tremble. He stared at her grief-stricken face. It was all too reminiscent of May's reaction on that fateful night at the expo. He had been reckless, and his actions had hurt them. He didn't mean to. Vanished or not, everyone was traumatized by the blip. And here he was, just running away with no consideration of their feelings. His guilt overwhelmed him, looking down in shame as his tears started falling.

  
"Hey. It's okay," Pepper consoled, gently lifting Peter's chin up. She wiped away his tears with her thumb and gave him a warm smile. "Let's go home."

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
" _Are you sure you don't want me to call Mr. Stark?_ " FRIDAY asked again after Peter had gotten out of the shower.

  
"No, FRI," Peter replied as he dried his hair with a towel. "I'm fine."

  
Lucky for him, Mr. Stark and Ms. Pepper have long given up on giving him proper baths and have resigned to just cleaning him with a washcloth to avoid all the bath time tantrums. Unknown to the couple, Peter had been secretly taking showers in the evening after he gets tucked in. No more than 10 minutes and no tubs. A rule strictly enforced by FRIDAY, because apparently, he can drown in two inches of water now. 

  
" _Breathing difficulties is the exact opposite of fine_ ," FRIDAY stated. " _And your cough is quite concerning_ ," FRIDAY added after noticing Peter has been coughing every now and then.

  
"Believe me, that's normal," Peter answered as he climbed up his bed to sit, resting his back against the headboard. That's just how asthma works. At least it's not bad enough for him to need medication. "Just let me do some breathing exercises. I'll be fine in five or ten minutes." 

  
At least Peter hoped so. He really hates his asthma. And it was worse when he was younger. Shortness of breath, sleepless nights, fatigue. God forbid he catches a cold. 

  
But as bad as it was, he did have some fond memories of those times. When his breathing problems wouldn't let him sleep, May and Ben would stay up with him until he falls asleep. They had movie marathons to distract him from the discomfort. That was how he discovered his love for sci-fi movies. He would sit in May's lap, her arms wrapped around him while Ben gave him foot rubs and discussed the imaginary science behind whatever movie they were watching. 

  
It's not like he needed something like that again. He's practically a grown-up anyway, he can handle it. Besides, he doesn't want to bother Mr. Stark or Ms. Pepper, especially after the stunt he pulled earlier that evening. 

  
" _You have a visitor_ ," FRIDAY quietly announced. Peter had created a protocol a while back in which FRIDAY would alert him whenever someone is near to avoid another _Happy incident_.

  
"Ugh. Tattletale protocol," Peter groaned, thinking that FRIDAY had tattled on him. The door slid open and he braced himself for another round of fussing from Mr. Stark or Ms. Pepper. However, he was surprised when a tiny head with messy, long dark hair peeked into his room.

  
"Uh... Why are you still up, Mo?" Peter asked, watching Morgan walk in and stand beside his bed. 

  
"I waked up. Daddy is noisy," Morgan replied.

  
Peter winced. Yeah, Mr. Stark did not take his disappearing act very well. All the commotion must have disturbed Morgan's sleep.

  
"You know, it's way past your bedtime. You should go back to bed," Peter suggested. But instead of going back to her room, Morgan climbed up Peter's bed and settled right next to him.

  
Morgan moved closer and cupped her hand around Peter's ear. "Imma tell you a secret," She spoke in Peter's ear in a volume she thinks is a whisper. "I like you."

  
"I like you too," Peter beamed at her. At least something good happened tonight.

  
"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me your secret," Morgan added and then leaned back and rested her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter can already feel his resolve crumbling.

  
"It's not like I don't wanna tell you..." Peter replied slowly. "It's just that... I don't know how to explain it."

  
With her head still resting on his shoulder, Morgan looked up at him, thus achieving the perfect puppy dog eyes. Peter heaved a sigh. Maybe it would be a good idea to tell her if only to get her off his back. Maybe he can turn it into a game, and Morgan can be his accomplice. 

  
But how can he explain it in a way that Morgan will understand without giving away too much? _'Hey, I'm your dad's dead protégé, and I'm trapped here in the past because we messed with a time machine'_. Yeah. That will go over well. How can he simplify something so complicated?

  
Then it clicked.

  
"Hey, Mo," Peter called, turning to face Morgan. "Do you know that really old movie, Back to the future?"

  
Morgan tilted her head and furrowed her brows. Guess that's a no, then.

  
"Okay. I'll tell you the secret," Peter said, making Morgan perk up. "But first, you have to watch that movie."

  
"Why?" Morgan asked.

  
"And no questions, until you watch it!" Peter quickly answered. "And... Don't tell them I told you to watch it!"

  
Morgan frowned, clearly not liking the conditions. 

  
"You, uh... You have to...To... Pinky promise!" Peter exclaimed, holding out his pinky to enthuse Morgan. 

  
Morgan doesn't look too pleased, but she hooked her pinkie around Peter's anyway. Does Morgan even know what a pinkie promise is? 

  
"Okay, so that means we're a team now," Peter spoke with all the seriousness he could muster. "We're a... A super team!"

  
"Like Elsa and Anna!?" Morgans asked enthusiastically. 

  
"Well, kinda? But I was thinking more like Dash and Violet." Peter suggested. He's not even sure Morgan knows who they are. "We're supers!"

  
"Like superheroes!?" Morgan asked again, getting more excited.

  
"Yes! Like superheroes!" Peter answered, matching Morgans' enthusiasm.

  
"Like Daddy!" Morgan squealed.

  
"Yes! Exactly like Daddy! I mean _*cough!_ D-Dad! _*cough!_ Y-Your Dad!" Peter spluttered, his slip up sending him into a coughing fit. "Mr. S-Stark! I mean Mr. Stark!" 

  
"You're funny," Morgan pointed at him and laughed at his expense.

  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm a funny guy," Peter answered, chuckling weakly as soon as he recovered, although his face was still very red, and it's not because of the coughing fit.

  
"We work tomorrow," Morgan stated matter-of-factly. She then fluffed up a pillow and handed it over to Peter, encouraging him to lie down. She pulled up the bedsheet over them and settled herself by Peter's side. "Night, night," Morgan whispered, then snuggled closer to Peter before falling asleep.

  
Peter smiled at Morgan. Things may not be the same as before, but this isn't so bad. 

  
"Good night, Mo," Peter whispered back, placing a kiss on top of Morgan's head. He let out a yawn, and pretty soon, he too drifted off to sleep.

  
FRIDAY dimmed down the lights to Morgan's settings without being ordered. She may have taken a picture or two as well. And if Mr. Stark asks in the morning how his kids are doing, well, let's just say she has more than enough evidence to suggest that things are going to be okay.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint if you're expecting a tearful Irondad-Spiderson reunion, but Pepper and Morgan deserves a chance to shine.


	11. Marty McFly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony glanced at Peter to see how he was doing, but the kid had returned to his own little world, sitting rigidly in his corner under the pillow. Geez. He looks so constipated. He was about to ask Peter if he's okay when Morgan called everyone's attention.
> 
> "That's Peter!" Morgan exclaimed, standing in front of the TV and pointing to Marty McFly.

What the hell? 

  
Tony sat bewildered on the couch as he watched Marty McFly beg Marvin Berry continue his performance at his parent's school dance. Watching 80's sci-fi movies wasn't exactly his usual afternoon past time, but watching _Back to the future_ wasn't even his idea. It was Morgan's.

  
When did his Disney princess, magical pony obsessed daughter discover the sci-fi genre? Is this a phase? Why is it so sudden? Is this normal? 

  
When Tony asked Morgan how she knew the movie, she simply answered Google, as if that explains everything. 

  
Well, at least his eardrums will have a break from all those princess songs. 

  
Anyway, that's how Tony spent his afternoons. Watching _Back to the future_ with Morgan and Peter. It took them a couple of days to watch since Morgan doesn't yet have the stamina nor attention span to go through the whole thing in one sitting. 

  
Morgan would sit in front of the TV with an intense concentration that could rival a professional film critic. Once in a while, she would whip her head towards Peter as if itching to say something, but the boy was unresponsive as usual. Thinking that Morgan wanted someone to talk to about the movie, Tony would speak up. But every time he does that, Morgan would shush him! 

  
And then there's Peter. 

  
Peter would sit on the opposite end of the couch, hugging the largest throw pillow tightly as if his life depended on it. Peter looks so tense, if Tony didn't know better, he'd think the kid's hiding something. Unfortunately, that's just Peter's usual behavior.

  
Tony heaved a sigh. His kids are weird. 

  
"...At 4pm and I'll meet them personally," Pepper exited her home office, still talking to the hologram projection of her assistant in California. Tony looked behind him to watch his wife instead since the kids continue to shun him.

  
"That'll be all, Dave. Thank you," Pepper ended the meeting, and the hologram disappeared. She made her way towards the living room to see what her family's been up to. 

  
"How about a little break?" Pepper asked Tony. Seeing the slow dance scene on TV, Pepper thought it would be a good time to pause the movie. "It's all set so we can tell them-"

  
" _Earth angel, Earth angel_ ," To Pepper's surprise, Tony burst into song, upstaging Marvin Berry. The children whipped their heads towards Tony, watching his impromptu serenade with their mouths hanging open. 

  
" _Please be mine_ ," Tony extended his arm over the couch, offering his hand to Pepper. There was a playful, yet fond look on his face. Pepper rolled her eyes at her husband's antics but took the offered hand anyway. She was blushing, and the smile on her face keeps on growing.

  
" _My darling dear, love you for all time_ ," Tony lead her towards the couch and Pepper sat on the armrest, wrapping her arms around Tony's shoulders, while the latter wrapped his around Pepper's waist. 

  
" _I'm just a fool_ ," Tony continued, never taking his eyes off Pepper. " _A fool in love with you._ "

  
Tony ended the song with a kiss, ignoring the young eyes that were watching them. 

  
"Ew!" Morgan exclaimed, sticking her tongue out and crinkling her nose in disgust. She quickly turned away and returned her attention to the movie.

  
Tony snorted, and Pepper buried her face on Tony's shoulder, muffling her laugh. Tony reached over to ruffle Morgan's hair, but she evaded it by jumping off the couch to dance to Marty's performance of Johnny B. Goode. Well, it was more of jumping and wiggling her little baby butt, but it was freaking adorable. FRIDAY better be recording this!

  
Tony glanced at Peter to see how he was doing, but the kid had returned to his own little world, sitting rigidly in his corner under the pillow. Geez. He looks so constipated. He was about to ask Peter if he's okay when Morgan called everyone's attention.

  
"That's Peter!" Morgan exclaimed, standing in front of the TV and pointing to Marty McFly.

  
"Yeah?" Tony humored her, curious as to why Morgan would think that. He caught a glimpse of Peter and, well...

  
For starters, Peter's a boy. Hangs out with an eccentric genius. Hey, maybe Morgan is on to something! He reached over and ruffled Peter's hair that has the same color as Marty's. The kid scrunched up his nose in annoyance. Ah, finally! A reaction. Tony smiled triumphantly.

  
Tony was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia when Peter swatted his hand away and tried in vain to fix his hair. Watching the familiar way the kid flattened his curls dampened Tony's smile. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts when Morgan made another declaration.

  
"That's Daddy!" Morgan pointed to Doc Brown, following the character in each scene change as if to make sure no one gets confused between the only two characters on screen.

  
"What the!? What are you insinuating, missy?" Tony narrowed his eyes at Morgan, pretending to be offended. Still, being compared to Doc Brown is no compliment. His science is full of shit! He had loved debunking the science of that movie when he was in college, which annoyed Rhodey to no end. He's just glad Rhodey wasn't there to hear what Morgan said. The man would've had a field day.

  
"I'm disowning you," Tony stated plainly, pointing to Morgan when the little girl just laughed at his face.

  
"Can you believe this, Pete?" Tony looked at Peter incredulously as he gestured at Morgan's person. He didn't want the kid to feel left out. 

  
To Tony's surprise, Peter lifted his head up from the pillow and looked him in the eye.

  
"Well... You are pretty old, so..." Peter mumbled. Tony's jaw dropped and Pepper nearly doubled over in laughter. The way Peter said it, the kid was sassing him! Peter had been worryingly withdrawn for over 2 weeks, and now here he is, joining the family banter. Tony and Pepper couldn't be more pleased.

  
"The disrespect I get in my own house!" Tony gasped exaggeratedly, placing a hand over his chest. For revenge, he poked Peter's side making the kid fall on his back as shrieks of laughter escaped his lips. Morgan joined in, father and daughter up against Peter in an unfair tickle fight. 

  
Pepper, bless her soul, took pity on the kid and sat between him and Tony, shielding Peter from the attacks and allowing him to catch his breath. 

  
"Okay, that's enough, children," Pepper reprimanded, looking at Tony teasingly. Morgan though did not stop assaulting Peter with tickles, so Tony had to pick her up and made her sit on his lap. "I have some news, Morgan, so listen up," Pepper told her, and FRIDAY paused the movie without being told. 

  
"We'll be going back to California earlier than we planned," Pepper informed the kids. Routines are important to children, so it's vital to give them a heads-up when there are changes. 

  
Peter's eyes widened at the mention of California. He had always wanted to go there because that's where Iron man started. He has a museum there and everything!

  
"We'll leave the day after tomorrow," Pepper continued. "Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey will be joining us."

  
"Okay," Morgan replied, sounding bored. Going to California is nothing out of the ordinary for her.

  
"You know where California is, Peter?" Tony asked when he noticed the kid's bright-eyed look.

  
"Uh..." Peter stared at Tony nervously as he thought of how to answer. Would it be weird for a 4-year old to know geography? He actually has no idea. "Uhm... D-Disneyland?"

  
"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!?" Morgan suddenly shrieked and jumped with excitement, making Tony regret asking and leaving Pepper speechless. The couple looked at each other helplessly, not noticing the guilty look on Peter's face. Peter didn't expect Morgan's reaction, and he felt bad for putting the couple on the spot. 

  
But Peter has to admit, that was a great answer. It got the attention away from him, and if the couple did take them to Disneyland, he's not going to complain.

  
"Well... Christmas is pretty close...?" Tony addressed Pepper, leaving the answer to her. Tony looked at her with a smile that looks more like a grimace. He definitely does not want to go to Disneyland. Ever. But saying no is going to crush Morgan's hopes and dreams. Maybe even Peter's.

  
"Eh," Pepper winced. She too does not want to go to the theme park. "I'll... Go make dinner," Pepper escaped and mouthed an apology to Tony before disappearing to the kitchen, leaving her husband to deal with an overexcited toddler. 

\- - - - - - - - -

  
Peter laid awake in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep. His coughs have been bothering him yet again, the cold temperatures aggravating his health issues. Technically, it's still not a flare-up, so he managed to convince FRIDAY not to alert the adults. 

  
Peter also distracted the AI by talking to her about his day. Well, he would still do that, even without an ulterior motive. He just missed talking in general. But he's still not comfortable talking to the Starks, too afraid he'll slip up somehow. 

  
While chatting with FRIDAY, he was once again alerted of another late-night visit from Morgan. They had finally finished watching the movie, so Peter was expecting her. Morgan had done a good job holding back on her questions, and he's pretty sure Morgan won't stand for any more delaying tactic.

  
However, Peter was surprised that instead of asking questions, Morgan just climbed up his bed, tucked him in, and then settled right next to him to sleep.

  
"Uh... Momo? You don't have any questions?" Peter asked, confusion written all over his face.

  
"Nope," Morgan answered without opening her eyes. 

  
"Are... Are you sure?" Peter asked again and Morgan just hummed her reply. 

  
"Did... Did you understand the movie?" Peter asked a third time, finding it hard to believe it was that simple. Had he stressed himself out over nothing?

  
Morgan finally opened her eyes, sat up in bed, and heaved a sigh. Morgan explained what she understood to Peter, almost in a deadpan manner like she was annoyed she had to explain something so obvious.

  
"You're Marty. You're stuck here when Mommy and Daddy are young, and you hafta make sure they're okay so you don't disappear," Morgan explained quickly, her sentences slurring in a way toddlers garble their words when they speak too fast. "And you can't tell anyone coz it will mess up everything. And you hafta make sure Doc is okay because Doc is also Daddy."

  
Peter was rendered speechless. He didn't expect suggesting to watch Back to the future would actually work. He didn't even realize how eerily similar his situation is to Marty's. He just wanted Morgan off his case for a few days. He never expected her to get it, much less understand the gravity of his situation. 

  
When Peter remained silent, Morgan perceived that as the end of their discussion. She then tucked Peter in again, smoothing his blanket and fluffing his pillow and all that jazz. 

  
"Sleep," Morgan whispered while patting his head. To Peter's surprise, Morgan bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead before settling back on his bed. She nuzzled to his side and draped her arm over him, patting his shoulder in a comforting manner as if to encourage him to sleep.

  
"Uh... Okay..." Peter mumbled, confused by Morgan's actions. "So... You're going to help me and keep my secret?" Peter asked, just to be sure. 

  
"Yup. Don't want you to disappear," Morgan replied, making Peter smile at the sentiment. Had he known this is how Morgan's reaction would be, he would've told her sooner. It was like a weight was taken off his chest, and he can feel his stress ebb away. He still has to be careful around Morgan, but it's nice to know he can talk to her.

  
"You're my baby brother," Morgan added and Peter just blinked.

  
"I'm... What?" Peter asked, looking down at her and thinking he had misheard her.

  
Morgan lifted her head up, looked him in the eye with all the seriousness a 3-year old can muster. 

  
"You're my baby brother," Morgan repeated. "From the future."


	12. The Day Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Christmas, and Peter had just finished lunch with the Starks by the beach in front of the Malibu mansion. Like any other kid, Peter loves the holiday. But he wasn't really feeling it this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!
> 
> Hi, guys! I have to admit, not much is going on in this chapter. This chapter was supposed to be completely different, more in tune with the plot. But then, I realized it's exactly on Xmas day when this gets published. So I thought, what the heck. Might as well indulge myself on some Xmas fluff. Besides, I keep forgetting it's also December in the story.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and have a little more patience with me. The holiday part of the story will only last until next chapter, which I'll try to finish in a week. After that, it's back to your regular programming.

It's the day before Christmas, and Peter had just finished lunch with the Starks by the beach in front of the Malibu mansion. Like any other kid, Peter loves the holiday. But he wasn't really feeling it this year.

  
"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Coley?" Morgan asks, speaking in a strange accent.

  
Oh. Right.

  
After lunch, Morgan dragged Peter to a nearby beach blanket to play. They're having a tea party, and Peter plays the part of Mr. Coley, the pearl of Graham. Whatever that means. Why does he have a feeling it's Happy's fault he's stuck playing this game?

  
"Yes, please," Peter sighed, replying in a monotonous tone. Peter handed out his teacup to Morgan, which she quickly filled with seawater. 

  
"Drink it," Morgan ordered.

  
This is what Peter has been reduced to. Morgan's personal minion. He hadn't bothered correcting Morgan's conclusion about his real identity, thinking that it would be safer that way. Unfortunately, Morgan seems to be under the impression that being a ' _big sister_ ' meant that she can boss him around.

  
"Drink it," Morgan insisted.

  
Peter winced. Morgan doesn't like faking it in her tea parties, as he learned the hard way. Peter looked helplessly behind him, looking at Mr. Stark to save him. But Mr. Stark's attention was elsewhere, busy cleaning up their lunch from the beach table.

  
Peter looked back at his sandy drink with a grimace. He raised his cup towards his tightly closed lips, planning to just let it dribble down his chin. Luckily, Pepper came to the rescue.

  
"No. No! Peter, don't put that in your mouth!" Pepper reprimanded as she rushed towards them. 

  
"Let's get you guys cleaned up," Pepper said, taking the cup away from Peter. "You kids need a bath."

  
"No!" Morgan protested.

  
"You two are covered in sand," Pepper reasoned. "Besides, we're expecting guests later."

  
"I don't wanna!" Morgan whined, running as fast as she can towards the mansion.

  
Pepper sighed and then turned her attention to Peter. "I guess you're going first." 

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
"He's gone right?" Peter peeked out of his bedroom door, whispering to the nanotech specs. It has only 15 minutes since Mr. Stark had cleaned him with a washcloth and tucked him in for a nap, but Peter is already up and about.

  
" _Yes. He's in the kitchen with Mrs. Stark_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _And Morgan is taking a nap in the living room._ "

  
At the AI's answer, Peter quietly walked out the door and made his way downstairs. 

  
"So, which parts of the lower floors can we explore?" Peter asked. Since arriving in Malibu several days ago, Peter had been secretly exploring the mansion during naptime. He found that it's the best time to wander around the house by himself. He doesn't have a lot of time, but it's easier to explore during the day, and it wouldn't be suspicious if he gets caught.

  
" _All that's left to explore is the ground floor and the basement_ ," FRIDAY answered. " _I recommend checking out the backyard._ "

  
"Nah. Been there," Peter answered. "Let's check the basement."

  
" _Very well. But you might find it disappointing._ "

  
Peter ignored her and stealthily made his way towards the basement. He knows what's in there, and he's been saving the best for last. Besides, Mr. Stark is always there during naptime. This could be his only chance to sneak in.

  
"Oh. My. God!" Peter was halfway down the stairs when he caught sight of the glass walls of Mr. Stark's workshop.

  
"This is- this is insane!" Peter almost squealed as he rushed down the stairs to get a closer look.

  
Before the blip, Mr. Stark had told him about his plans to rebuild the Malibu mansion. Of course, he'd bragged about the workshop. His mentor really went all out! Just the parts he can see behind the glass walls are amazing! And there's definitely more in the back!

  
"Open the door, FRI. Please. Thanks!" Peter excitedly requested. He was practically vibrating at the door. This workshop is standing on the ground where Iron man was born! Well, specifically Mark II. But still! And sure, he's been in Mr. Stark's workshops and labs in New York, but this is _The_ Malibu workshop! This is hallowed ground! This is where the magic happened! 

  
" _Access Denied_ ," FRIDAY answered. " _Sorry, Peter._ "

  
"C'mon FRI! Please!" Peter begged. "I'm not gonna touch anything!"

  
" _Of course. That's why you're stuck here in the past, right?_ " FRIDAY remarked.

  
Peter let out a long, dramatic groan. That has been his biggest problem with FRIDAY. Despite having admin access, it is always trumped by whatever babysitting protocol Mr. Stark has in place. In this case, the baby gates protocol.

  
Peter tried jumping to reach the control panel on the wall to open the door manually. He could probably figure out Mr. Stark's password. That plan isn't working out, though, as he's painfully reminded of how short he is. 

  
But if there's one thing his mentor has taught him, it's that to never give up. Peter grabbed the door handles and tried his best to pull himself up with his noodle arms. He grunted as he placed one foot against the wall and then another to push himself higher. 

  
"If you wanted to go rappelling, you should've just told me," Tony said as he walked down the stairs. 

  
His mentor's surprise appearance startled Peter, making him lose his grip and fall on his butt.

  
"Looks like I foiled your plan," Tony commented in a teasing tone. He knelt down in front of Peter and helped him stand up. "You..." Tony tapped Peter's nose. "...are supposed to be taking a nap."

  
Tony chuckled when the kid remained silent, looking so guilty for having been caught in the act. He wondered briefly if he should bring Peter inside the workshop. He seems interested.

  
"You... Wanna go inside?" Tony asked, pointing his thumb towards the workshop.

  
Peter nodded, playing it cool. But his eager face and body language betrayed him. 

  
"Okay, but on one condition," Tony answered, a wide grin spreading on his face.

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
"C'mon, kid. Just a little smile, please?" Tony pleaded at the pouting little boy behind the couch. He just wants to take a picture. "You look adorable!"

  
Peter glared at Tony. He is _NOT_ adorable! What he is, is embarrassed! In exchange for Tony taking him inside the workshop, his mentor made him wear a ridiculous Santa's little helper costume. Ugh! Green is so not his color. He looks like a clown!

  
"Aw, don't be like that, Pete. Please?" Tony tried again, putting on his own version of puppy dog eyes.

  
Peter groaned. The things he'd do for this man! Peter crossed his arms across his chest as he slowly emerged from behind the couch. Tony smiled triumphantly.

  
At that exact moment, Pepper and Morgan entered the living room. Morgan was also wearing a Santa's little helper costume, and Pepper was gushing at the children's matching outfits. Morgan rushed over to Peter to give him a hug. She then proceeded to fuss over him, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on the boy's clothes.

  
"Don't you look handsome," Pepper complimented while trying her best not to explode from the cuteness. She ruffled Peter's hair, and the kid's face continues to grow into a deeper shade of red. 

  
"C'mon, picture time," Tony said as he activated a drone that looks like a Christmas bauble to take their pictures. He picked up Morgan, then looked at Peter. Preferably, Pepper would carry him, but the kid still doesn't like to be held.

  
"How about on the couch?" Pepper suggested as if reading Tony's mind.

  
They took several family pictures and even more of just the children. Morgan was clearly enjoying the attention, much like her father.

  
" _Boss, Happy and the Rhodes have arrived_ ," FRIDAY announced while Tony was posing for a picture with Peter.

  
"Ah, the band's here!" Tony chuckled.

  
Peter's eyes widened, and he immediately jumped behind Tony's back, hiding between his mentor and the couch. Happy and War Machine's entire family is gonna see him! This is so embarrassing!

  
"So dramatic," Tony laughed and ruffled Peter's hair. He then went to the foyer with Pepper to welcome the guests.

  
"It's okay Petey. It's just Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey," Morgan whispered assurances to Peter while stroking his air.

  
Peter just groaned, his face squished on the corner of the couch.

  
"Where's my baby girl?" A kindly old voice echoed into the living room.

  
"NANA ROBBIE!" Morgan squealed as she ran towards the source. 

  
Peter took a peek over the couch. The Starks, along with Happy and Mr. Rhodey, was entering the living room. But his eyes were focused on the old lady in Morgan's embrace. It was indeed Roberta Rhodes, Mr. Rhodey's mom. Peter has met Nana Robbie before the blip, and wow, she... She looks a lot older now.

  
"And who's this handsome young man?" Roberta asked, pretending to have just noticed the tuft of brown hair peeking over the couch.

  
"Oh, it's just me," Tony piped in, earning him a playful slap on the shoulder from Roberta.

  
Peter remained behind the couch, hesitant to reveal himself. He likes Nana Robbie, but he's got a feeling the number of people who babied him will grow from three to four.

  
"Hey, Peter. Merry Christmas!" Rhodey greeted. "I like your outfit."

  
Peter opened his mouth to reply, but the words got caught in his throat. He ended up just staring while slowly sinking behind the couch to hide, the blush on his face returned with a vengeance.

  
"Peter's just a little shy," Pepper commented in Peter's defense.

  
"Oh, nonsense. Let me get a good look at you, sweetheart," Roberta said as she sat on the couch right next to Peter. Morgan, still clinging on her side, made herself comfortable between the two. 

  
"Hi, Peter. I'm Nana Robbie," Roberta introduced herself, and she received a shy wave from Peter.

  
"How old are you, Peter?" She asked. 

  
"F-four," Peter mumbled like it pained him to say it. This is so weird!

  
"Well, aren't you a big boy!" Roberta exclaimed, her right hand reaching over to ruffle Peter's hair.

  
Roberta's brow furrowed a little bit as her hand slid down the side of Peter's head, her thumb smoothing over his left eyebrow. She tilted her head to the side while studying the boy's face.

  
Peter nervously looked back at her with wide eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. Peter's left eyebrow has always been messier than the other. And Nana Robbie would always brush her thumb over it whenever they see each other, a little quirk she'd developed after meeting Peter.

  
"And such a sweet, sweet boy," Roberta added, her smile turning bittersweet, seemingly caught in the waves of distant memories. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments, btw! <3
> 
> Also, I don't know if Roberta Rhodes is a canon character. It's just that, Rhodey's mom is always named Roberta in all the fics I've read. Canon or not, the name has grown on me and I like it.


	13. It's Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Morgan squealed, then pulled off his blanket. Peter groaned and buried his face in the pillows as he tried his best to ignore Morgan. All he wants for Christmas is five more minutes of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I struggled with how to end this chapter. Just like the previous chapter, not much going on here. Just more holiday fluff. But as promised, this will be the last one involving the holidays. It's back to the plot for the next one.

Christmas eve dinner went as well as it could, with good food and lighthearted conversation. Even Happy actually looks happy. 

They were winding down in the living room when Roberta decided to show the children her photo album on her Starkpad. Morgan is laughing at Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodey's college photos. Mr. Stark looks weird without a goatee, and Mr. Rhodey's haircut was ridiculous. 

"Uncle Rhodey looks funny!" Morgan called out, her laughter reverberating throughout the living room.

"He sure does," Roberta confirmed. Rhodey groaned in jest and hid his face in his palms.

"Oh, good lord," Happy muttered when he saw himself in the album, looking like John Travolta from that old movie _Pulp Fiction_. Those were Peter's favorites. 

Eventually, the others left the living room to get stuff ready for their Christmas Eve movie night, leaving Roberta and the kids to continue going through her albums. Peter wasn't as invested in looking at the pictures as Morgan was. He'd seen them all before. However, Peter couldn't help but furrow his brow at the next photo that came next. 

It was him and May. She was wearing a fancy dress, and he was wearing a goofy _2018_ sunglasses. They were posing with Nana, Papa Rhodey, and Mr. Rhodey's sister. That one was new. It was taken from last year's, no, uhm... The last New Year's Eve party before they vanished.

Peter looked at Nana Robbie with a somber expression as she fondly told him and Morgan about the people in the photograph. Including her granddaughter, she had lost more than half of her family. But not just her. The fact that Happy's spending the holidays with them says a lot. And then there's him. The blip has not spared any of the Parkers. Should he be thankful for that?

As the dates in the pictures came closer to the present day, the number of people and photos in Nana's album started to dwindle. There's a permanent sadness in the eyes of those left behind, despite the smiles warranted by whatever joyous occasion they were in. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the wrongness of it all. He was so focused on the unease that settled in his chest that he didn't even notice that Nana and Morgan had been staring at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Roberta asked worriedly. 

But before Peter could answer, Tony strode into the living room. 

"Okay, guys. Movie room's ready- Oh," Tony stopped when he saw Peter's ruffled expression. He walked towards them, shaking his head. "I got this. Peter skipped out on his nap," Tony explained to Roberta.

"Aaw. The poor thing," Roberta cooed.

"Let's go, Pete," Tony nudge Peter's arm to see if he wants to be carried.

"No! I wanna watch the movie!" Peter whined. They were gonna watch _Klaus_ , and he hasn't seen it yet because it was released after they vanished.

"Sorry, buddy," Tony said as he easily lifted him up from his seat. Yup. Definitely too tired and grumpy, which is just about the only times Peter loses his inhibitions. 

"No, Daddy! No!" Morgan protested, jumping up to grab Peter's legs. 

"Okay, okay," Tony chuckled as he lifted up Morgan with his free arm. "I just can't say no to you guys, can I?" Tony added, carrying the precious cargo into the movie room. His back is gonna hate him in the morning, but he doesn't really care. 

\- - - - - - - - -

Unsurprisingly, Peter didn't last 5 minutes into the movie, quickly falling asleep by Tony's side. The next thing Peter remembers is being woken up by Morgan, who was jumping on his bed.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Morgan squealed, then pulled off his blanket. Peter groaned and buried his face in the pillows as he tried his best to ignore Morgan. All he wants for Christmas is five more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, she started pulling him off the bed. 

"Let's go!" Morgan screamed excitedly in his ear.

Peter sighed. There goes his plan to sleep in. He dragged himself downstairs while Morgan ran off to the closest bedroom to wake up its occupant.

" _Merry Christmas!_ " 

One by one, the adults made their way downstairs and exchanged holiday greetings. Pepper and Tony brought out coffee, juice for the kids, and some breakfast sandwiches. They all settled in the living room to watch the kid's reaction to the missing milk and cookies, and the presents under the tree. 

Morgan's over the top reaction was just as expected of a toddler on Christmas morning. Peter's reaction, however, was a lot tamer, choosing to sit next to Tony instead.

"C'mon, Peter. Don't you want to see what you got from Santa?" Tony tried to encourage Peter. Perhaps he's just shy, or not fully awake just yet.

The adults watched Peter curiously. He got off the couch reluctantly and sat next to the tree, but didn't make any move other than grabbing the leftover cookies and drink his juice.

To everyone's surprise, Morgan started delivering Peter's presents by his feet. Even the ones that have her name on them. She already knows how to read, so they know that was intentional.

"Aaw! That's so sweet, honey," Roberta cooed. 

"You don't have to give him your presents, Morgan," Rhodey said.

"Yeah, there's plenty for both of you," Tony added.

"It's okay, Daddy. I got mine" Morgan stated matter of factly.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other confusedly. Morgan hasn't opened anything yet and just kept dumping presents on Peter. 

Unless...

"Morgan Stark! Did you went sneaking around before Christmas, looking for your presents!?" Tony asked incredulously as he started taking inventory of Morgan's gifts.

"No," Morgan answered innocently and then went to Pepper to give her a hug. "Is what I always wanted!"

"What are you talking about, baby?" Pepper asked. 

"A baby brother!" Morgan happily answered.

Pepper's eye widened with shock, and everyone else turned to her so fast, they might have whiplash. Peter was so taken by surprise, he accidentally spits his juice, and some even snorted out of his nose.

Happy was shocked, but still has the presence of mind to hand Peter some tissues.

"Oh my god!" Roberta exclaimed joyfully at the revelation.

"Wait. Is this supposed to be a surprise?" Rhodey asked when Pepper shook her head.

"A-Are-Are you-?" Tony spluttered, almost hopeful.

"No," Pepper vehemently denied. "No, Tony! I'm not expecting!" She repeated at Tony's skeptical look.

"Morgan, what baby brother?" Pepper asked. Did she find a baby doll in her gifts?

"A baby brother," Morgan repeated. 

Somehow, Tony and Pepper's gaze landed on Peter, who was gaping back at them, juice still trickling down his nose, chin, and shirt. 

"He's perfect! I love him!" Morgan declared, then gave her parents a hug. "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy!"

The couple was speechless while everyone else cooed despite the disappointment. Well, except for Happy, who never coos, and Peter, who was turning beet red by the minute. 

Tony couldn't help but smile. Maybe it's a sign? 

Peter has been with them for about a month and still hasn't mentioned a thing about his past. Happy still couldn't figure out where he remembered Peter from. The Police and CPS have yet to find anything about the boy. Even his own private investigation with FRIDAY has been fruitless. It may be horrible and selfish of him to admit, but part of him feels glad about that. He really wants Peter to stay with them a lot longer. Peter has a place here with them. The boy has their hearts wrapped around his little finger. 

Maybe this guardianship can be more than just a temporary thing. Maybe... Just maybe...

\- - - - - - - - -

After lunch, the Rhodes has said their goodbyes and returned to Los Angeles. Happy, too, despite Tony's protest, had to leave to check up on SI HQ but promised to return in the evening. Soon after, the kids were ushered to their respective rooms for a nap. As soon as Peter woke up, he immediately crawled deep under his bed to grab his secret shoebox. This is where he hides his top-secret stuff, which includes an unfinished, hand-made Christmas card, and some art supplies. 

He spread out the materials on his bedroom floor, intent on finishing the card before dinner. It'll be his Christmas gift to Mr. Stark and Ms. Pepper (Morgan can have all his toys). He had been secretly working on it since they arrived in Malibu. Unfortunately, he couldn't finish it before Christmas due to his lack of private time. He struggled with the design too, since he has never been the artsy type. And annoyingly, his tiny fingers were so uncoordinated that he had lost his cool on more than one occasion. 

" _Morgan is approaching_ ," FRIDAY alerted Peter. 

Peter immediately scooted on his spot the moment he spotted Morgan so he can turn his back on her. He was kinda mad at her for what she did that morning. 

"Peter," Morgan called, but Peter ignored her.

"Peter! PETER!" Morgan screamed, trying to get his attention. However, each time she moves in front of Peter, he would turn his back on her. 

Peter was shocked out of his brooding when Morgan hurled a pillow at him, hitting the back of his head.

"Morgan! We do not throw stuff at people!" Peter hissed. It didn't really hurt, but it was still rude.

"Sorry," Morgan giggled unapologetically. Peter really can't do scary to save his life.

"I'm mad at you," Peter definitely did not pout.

"Why?" Morgan tilted her head, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean why!?" Peter stood up and gestured towards the door. "You told them! You promised you won't tell!" 

"I didn't tell," Morgan denied cooly.

Peter was about to reply, but FRIDAY cut in to de-escalate the situation. 

" _She's right. They all just assumed Morgan was referring to you_ ," FRIDAY answered in Morgan's defense.

"W-Well... Well, that was still too risky!" Peter answered back. "What if they took it seriously!?"

"I'm three," Morgan deadpanned while holding out three fingers to Peter. "They won't do that."

" _Actually, they all thought it was cute_ ," FRIDAY added, sounding amused. 

Peter opened his mouth to retort but came up with nothing. So Peter just huffed and slumped back down on the floor to continue working on his card, grumbling something about fathers and daughters. 

"Whatcha doing?" Morgan asked, eyeing Peter's project curiously.

Peter sighed. "I'm making a Christmas card for your Mom and Dad."

"It's my gift for them," Peter added at seeing Morgan's confused stare.

"I thought only grown-ups and Santa give gifts," Morgan commented as she sat down on the floor in front of Peter.

"Anyone can give gifts, Mo," Peter replied. 

"Can I help? I wanna gift them too," Morgan asked eagerly.

"Sure," Peter smiled. If he guessed right, this would be Morgan's first Christmas gift to her parents. This card is going to be special, and they might even keep it. And when Peter returns to his timeline, they would have something to remember him by. 

"Here," Peter handed Morgan the color markers and pointed to an empty space on the card. "You can write a message there. Then, sign our names below."

"Aren't you gonna write too?" Morgan asked.

"Nah, you do it," Peter replied. "Besides, they might recognize my handwriting. And I already did most of the design." 

"Hmmm," Morgan picked up the card and scrutinized it. "It needs more glitter."

\- - - - - - - - -

"DAAADDDDYYY!!!" Morgan squealed as she ran into the living room, startling Tony and Pepper. Morgan was holding a piece of paper, which she immediately hid behind her back when she stopped right in front of them. Peter walked in after, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"Mommy, Daddy, we made you something," Morgan said as she revealed what she was hiding. 

A huge smile broke into Pepper and Tony's faces when they realized that the kids have made them a Christmas card.

"You guys made this?" Tony asked as he gingerly took the card from Morgan. 

"It's Peter's idea," Morgan replied, making Tony's smile even bigger that it made his eyes crinkle. She then climbed on Pepper's lap, while Peter remained standing in front of them. 

The card was made out of light red craft paper with holiday-themed drawings everywhere. There was a _Merry Christmas_ scribbled on the cover, and on the inside, a message that reads: 

_We love you, Mommy and Daddy._

_Love, Morgan, and Peter._

It was definitely Morgan's handwriting as all the text are drowning in glitter glue.

"Peter drawed that," Morgan said, pointing to the drawings on the opposite side of the card. 

It was a drawing of Tony (as Iron Man), Pepper, and Morgan standing next to each other and holding hands. Peter was drawn farther away from the three. But it seems it was fixed, presumably by Morgan, by extending Tony's arm using a pink marker and connecting it to Peter. It looks like he has Peter on a leash. Tony couldn't help but chuckle.

"This looks amazing!" Pepper complimented. It really was a good drawing for a 4-year old. So good that she was already making a mental note to look up art classes for Peter.

"We have an artist in the family!" Tony praised while ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter couldn't help but blush. Aside from learning that his artistic abilities were apparently on par with that of a 4-year old's, he can tell that Mr. Stark and Ms. Pepper genuinely loved their gift. Ms. Pepper couldn't stop admiring the card while Morgan continues to explain every single detail. And he swears Mr. Stark's eyes were a little misty. 

"Thank you so much, sweetheart! I love it!" Pepper gave Morgan a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Tony leaned over and did the same.

"Do you think, maybe... I can get a hug?" Pepper asked Peter, holding out her arm as an open invitation.

Peter nodded and granted Pepper's request, allowing himself to be engulfed in Pepper's embrace. Morgan also joined in the hug since she was already sitting in Pepper's lap, and Peter was within reach.

"Thank you, Peter," Pepper whispered into Peter's ear. 

"Okay, that's enough," Tony interrupted, definitely not jealous that Pepper was getting all the hugs. "I'm getting a little lonely here!"

Pepper, Morgan, and Peter laughed as they broke off from the embrace. Pepper nudged Peter, encouraging him to give in to Tony's demands.

Peter shyly walked towards Tony's open arms and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug. He has been with them for several weeks now, and Mr. Stark's unbridled show of emotions and affection never ceases to surprise him. It's a far cry from the mentor he used to know.

"Thanks, kid. I love it," Tony said as he tightened the embrace. Then he quickly pressed a light kiss just behind Peter's ear.

Peter couldn't help but let out a silent gasp. His arms tightened around the man's neck as if never wanting to let go again. 

Sensing the kid has no plans of letting go anytime soon, he lifted Peter up and placed him on his lap because his back was starting to protest. 

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked, his eyebrow raised at the little koala in his arms. 

"Yeah," Peter mumbled through Tony's shirt. "This is nice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I can imagine there would be less movies and TV shows post-snap. Most would have been cancelled and the others that were already in production will have significantly delayed releases. 
> 
> \- Papa Rhodey is Rhodey's dad. I'm just too lazy to think up names for him and the sister. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!


	14. Your Dad has issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow," Ms. Nora started as she turned around to face Peter. "Promise me, when all this is over, make sure he sees a therapist."
> 
> "Huh?" Peter blinked.
> 
> "Your Dad has issues, and I'll leave it at that," Ms. Nora answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Sorry, not a new update. But I edited some parts of this chapter. Mostly rephrased some sentences and added a few stuff for character development. You don't have to re-read it if you don't want to. But if you're curious, most of the edited parts are at the end part and are mostly about Tony. 
> 
> Also, I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm already writing the next chapter, but I can probably upload only one this month, if lucky. Sorry. My dog died and I'm not in the best mood lately.

Peter slowly opened his bedroom door and took a peek outside just in time to see the very top of Mr. Stark's head disappear down the stairs.

  
" _You have at least 20 minutes_ ," FRIDAY notified through the specs.

  
"Thanks, FRI," Peter whispered. He scurried out of his room as quietly as he can with his sock-clad feet, sliding to a stop in front of the bedroom next to his.

  
" _I urge you to reconsider_ ," FRIDAY advised. " _This is a bad idea._ "

  
Peter knows she's right, but ignored her anyway. He entered the room and tip-toed towards the bed. In the middle lies Morgan, asleep with a fever patch glued on her forehead. She's breathing through her mouth, occasionally disrupted by a cough or sniffle. She looks absolutely miserable.

  
A few days after Christmas, Morgan caught a bug and had spent the rest of the holidays in bed. Tony and Pepper thought it prudent to temporarily separate the children for Peter's sake. But Peter knows that effort is futile. He was a sickly kid, and they're just delaying the inevitable. He's surprised he didn't get sick first, to be honest.

  
Knowing that it's too late to save him, Peter had been secretly visiting Morgan whenever possible. It was the least he can do after the countless nights Morgan kept him company when his asthma had given him trouble.

  
A coughing fit had woken up Morgan from her fitful slumber. "Mommy?" Morgan called out groggily.

  
"She just went downstairs to get coffee with your Dad. They'll be back soon," Peter answered.

  
"Why're you up?" Morgan asked, knowing it's way past their bedtime.

  
"I wanted to visit," Peter replied. He reached over and brushed off a sweaty strand of hair away from Morgan's flushed cheeks. He can feel the heat radiating off of her from where he's standing. "Try going back to sleep."

  
"Tell me a story?" Morgan asked.

  
Peter smiled at the request. He loves telling stories to Morgan, but his stories are too exciting for bedtime. 

  
"Didn't your Dad already told you one?" Peter asked while walking towards her bookshelf.

  
"Daddy's stories suck!" Morgan complained, making Peter laugh. "And Mommy's books are dumb!" Morgan added when she saw Peter get a book. 

  
"This one's really good, I promise," Peter countered. He couldn't blame Morgan, though. She's too smart for the books meant for her age. "My aunt used to read it to me when I was a kid."

  
Morgan looked at Peter as if he said something crazy. Peter climbed up on Morgan's bed and read the book. But Morgan just scowled the entire time, even when Peter used funny voices for the characters.

  
"That's dumb," Morgan whined. 

  
Peter sighed. "It just means they love each other very much," Peter explained as simple as he could.

  
"They're tiny," Morgan huffed.

  
"Size doesn't matter. Their love is bigger than they are," Peter reasoned. "When you think about it, that's a lot of love for someone so small."

  
Morgan scrunched up her face, analyzing what Peter said.

  
"Well, I love you, like... At least 5 times bigger!" Morgan exclaimed. 

  
"Only 5!?" Peter laughed. Last he remembered, he was already at 150. He needs to bump up those numbers.

  
"Hey, Momo. Guess how much I love you," Peter asked. 

  
"How much?" Morgan smiled, waiting expectantly.

  
"I love you, 151," Peter replied, chuckling at the way Morgan's eyes lit up. Of course, numbers would make more sense to her.

  
"Guess how much I love you. I love you a hundred- a hundred- fifty-two!" Morgan answered quickly, not even pausing to give Peter a chance to guess.

  
"I love you, 153!" Peter answered again, and Morgan was already calculating how much more she needs to add to give a bigger number.

  
They continued counting like that until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. Morgan eventually fell asleep, and even Peter couldn't find the strength to stay awake. He was warm and comfy right next to Morgan. And he has boosted his score to 200! He really should return to his room before he gets caught, but he couldn't be bothered. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep is familiar, warm hands lifting him out of the bed.

\- - - - - - - - -

" _A-B-C-D-E-F-G_ , c'mon, Pete. Sing it with me," Tony sang enthusiastically while pointing to the corresponding letter on the alphabet chart he has laid out on the kitchen counter. But the only response he got was a glare. 

  
Tony is at his wit's end. He has done everything he can to make their lessons fun. He used custom flashcards, toys, songs, and games. He even tried bribery. But nothing can make Peter interested in learning his ABC's.

  
Peter, on the other hand, has gained a deeper appreciation for Morgan. She had done a great job of drawing the attention away from him. But without Morgan, Peter is getting all the mother-henning full blast from the couple, increasing his stress levels once again.

  
Peter let out a loud groan and slammed his head on the counter. His mentor, however, was quick to place his palm between his forehead and the surface, cushioning the impact. But instead of being grateful, Peter just lifted his head high enough to send the man another glare. 

  
Tony sighed. Another battle lost against the kid. He stood up to grab himself some coffee and snacks for Peter. Might as well take a break while waiting for Pepper and Morgan. They have an appointment in L.A. with the pediatrician and the child therapist. Maybe they'll have some ideas on how to help Peter because he sure is all out.

  
A couple of minutes later, Pepper came downstairs with Morgan in her arms. They were ready to leave, and Happy is already waiting for them outside. She was heading towards the kitchen to fetch Tony and Peter, but what she saw made her pause.

  
Pepper stood still, watching the boys with her mouth slightly agape. Nothing out of the ordinary, just Tony and Peter eating sliced fruits in the kitchen. Tony was on his phone when he reached for his coffee mug and took a sip. A second later, Peter, who was absentmindedly rolling a pen on the counter, grabbed his juice box and took a drink as well. Then Tony grabbed a piece of fruit and popped it in his mouth. Soon after, so did Peter. 

  
Tony looked up at her and smiled when he noticed her presence, and it made Pepper's heart do a little somersault when Peter did the same. They don't even seem to be aware of it. Watching Peter mirror Tony was so endearing, it sent Pepper down a trip to memory lane. 

  
"Oh, god. This kid," Pepper mumbled to herself as she shook off the nostalgia out of her head. 

\- - - - - - - - -

Peter's eyes were wide as he took in the sights of L.A. through the car window. Though he has never been to L.A., Peter knows it's as busy and vibrant as New York City. However, this was so far from what he expected.

  
L.A. looks like a city from _The Walking Dead_. The buildings are shabby, and many are abandoned. And Peter swears, he saw a couple of people walking around aimlessly that could easily pass as zombies.

  
T-They were not... Right.

  
Peter felt a shiver run up his spine. So this is what the world was like after Thanos. No wonder Mr. Stark has become a recluse. Everything is wrong! And everyone who was left behind had to live like this for 5 years! 

  
Peter's eyes turned misty. Guilt and regret immediately filled his chest. If only he had succeeded in taking off the gauntlet, none of this would've happened. He was so close!

  
Tony somehow immediately noticed Peter's troubled expression. He ran his hand through the boy's curls to comfort him.

  
"Hey, don't worry. It's not that bad," Tony soothed, thinking that the trip to the doctor was the reason for Peter's distress. "You're a brave boy, aren't you, Pete? It's going to be okay."

\- - - - - - - - -

It was definitely not okay.

  
First of all, the pediatrician appointment was definitely an unpleasant experience, no matter how nice the doctors and nurses were. Because of his check-up, they found out that he had been hiding his nightly troubles from everyone. FRIDAY was forced to confess that Peter had convinced her to keep that detail from them. He couldn't tell if Mr. Stark was mad or amazed at what he did, but no doubt that he and FRIDAY were in trouble.

  
Secondly, the doctor suggested vaccines, which the couple immediately agreed to. He hates needles! But that's not even the worst part. Morgan threw a shockingly spectacular tantrum because they were _"hurting"_ him. Peter was touched at Morgan's protectiveness, but she was not well enough to throw that kind of fit. And she caused quite a scene that was kinda embarrassing flailing and screaming bloody murder in the hallway. Ms. Pepper was definitely mortified, and he was pretty sure Mr. Stark and Happy were traumatized.

  
And lastly, they were on their way to the child therapist, which Peter had failed to deal with. He thought that the Starks had forgotten about Mr. Rhodey's suggestion. But apparently, they just couldn't get an appointment over the holidays. He's quite worried about it. He wasn't completely successful in keeping his secret identity from regular people. Now, he has to keep an even bigger secret from a professional! He's doomed!

\- - - - - - - - -

Peter sat in the play area of the therapist's office. He was facing the wall, pretending to be engrossed with the toys so he can secretly listen to the therapist and Mr. Stark's conversation. Peter couldn't help but blush furiously as Mr. Stark discussed everything about him, ranging from his mysterious past up to his imaginary friend.

  
"I couldn't get him interested in his lessons. Until now, we have no idea if he knows how to read and write," Tony rambled on as the therapist, a middle-aged lady named Nora, listened intently to his concerns. "He wouldn't open up to us, but I've caught him multiple times talking to his imaginary friend." 

  
Mr. Stark went on and on, enumerating all sorts of behavioral disorders and learning disabilities that he was worried Peter may have. And why stop there? Mr. Stark didn't hold back on detailing his theories about Peter's origins, as well as any possible traumas Peter may have suffered from being lost and separated from his family. Peter tried his best not to cringe as he heard Ms. Nora scribbling down notes, no doubt about all the red flags Mr. Stark observed from him. Thank goodness Ms. Pepper decided to go home to their L.A. penthouse with Morgan. He's sure Ms. Pepper also has her own stories about his _'issues'_.

  
"Tony," Nora, after what seems like an eternity, finally spoke. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Peter alone for a few minutes."

  
Peter tensed at the suggestion. He does not want to be alone with the therapist. She could totally psychoanalyze him and fish out his deepest, darkest secret!

  
"Is that a good idea?" Tony asked, appearing to not like it as well. "He's an anxious kid. I don't think leaving him alone with a stranger would be good for him, no offense." Tony stated. He has learned a thing or two about child psychology after a few late-night readings. 

  
"I understand your concerns, Tony. However, you mentioned Peter is extremely reticent, which is why I'd like to take a different approach. I want to see how he behaves without you in the same room. Sometimes, kids open up more if their main caretaker is not present," Nora explained. 

  
Peter felt a cold sweat form over his brow. He can't see them, but Mr. Stark seems to be convinced with Ms. Nora's reasoning.

  
"Of course, it's fine if you don't want to leave him with me," Nora added. "I just thought this would be a faster way for me to assess his behavior. There are always other ways-" 

  
Peter is getting nervous. Is it just him, or is she trying a little too hard trying to convince Mr. Stark to leave? No! Of course not! He's just overthinking things. Wait. What if Ms. Nora has evil plans or ulterior motives? She could be a super spy, or a kidnapper, or-

  
"Hey, kid," Peter almost jumped when Tony tapped his shoulder. "Whoa there!" Tony chuckled, kneeling down in front of him. "I'm just going to check if Happy's back. You okay with staying here with Nora for a minute?"

  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no! He doesn't want to be left alone with her! Unfortunately, Peter seems to have lost his voice as his gaze landed on Ms. Nora, standing behind Mr. Stark and smiling sweetly at him. 

  
His mentor interpreted his silence as a yes. He ruffled his hair, then stood up and left the room. Peter watched Ms. Nora turn around and watch Mr. Stark exit her office. She watched the door for a few seconds as if making sure Mr. Stark is gone and not eavesdropping.

  
"Wow," Ms. Nora started as she turned around to face Peter. "Promise me, when all this is over, make sure _he_ sees a therapist."

  
"Huh?" Peter blinked.

  
"Your Dad has issues, and I'll leave it at that," Ms. Nora answered. She then turned around and walked towards the wall that is farthest from the door Mr. Stark exited from.

"My... What?" 

"Anyway, Peter Parker. If you would just follow me."

  
"Wait. WHAT!?" Peter's jaw dropped. 

  
"We don't have much time, I'm afraid," Ms. Nora explained. "He could be back any minute."

  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Peter called out. He knows he's terrible at keeping secrets, but this is just ridiculous! "How did you know who I am!"

  
"You're supposed to deny my accusation first," Ms. Nora chuckled. "I could have been bluffing, you know." 

  
Peter snapped his mouth shut and felt himself blush. Fortunately, Ms. Nora made no further comments. Her back is facing Peter, but he still noticed that she was putting something on her hands. To his surprise, she made circular hand gestures and a portal appeared in the wall!

  
"Oh my god! You're a wizard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I don't know if anyone noticed, but in Infinity war, Peter was definitely mirroring Tony's actions (the part where they were on Titan and talking with the Guardians). I don't know if that was intentional or just a coincidence, but I found it funny and absolutely adorable.
> 
> -Just something I noticed when I watched youtube clips of Peter and Tony's first meeting. Tony commented something about Peter catching 3000 pounds. I wonder if the I love you 3000 is somehow related to it? (owo)
> 
> -Don't mind me. Just gushing over Irondad and Spideyson. (*≧艸≦) Anyway, thanks for all the nice comments and kudos!


	15. Just. Act. Normal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you seeing this!? Tony mouthed to Pepper.
> 
> Nora is a miracle worker! Pepper replied in the same way. 
> 
> She replaced our kid! Tony mouthed back, smothering his laugh.
> 
> Yep. They were both freaking out but trying to play it cool. Nora advised them not to bring attention to any changes in Peter's behavior. It could make the kid feel self-conscious and affect their progress.
> 
> Just. Act. Normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for being patient. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyway, stay safe and healthy during these crazy times!
> 
> -Btw, I edited some parts of the previous chapter. Just rephrasing some sentences, and adding a bit more for character development. That sort of thing. Seems like a lot of people didn't see the note I added there and got confused about the update.

"And she was like, whoosh! Then one minute, I was in the office and then BAM! There was this HUGE ancient temple!" Peter gestured wildly, bouncing on top of Morgan's bed as he regaled her of his afternoon adventure. 

  
"Wow," Morgan's eyes sparkled as she listened to the greatest bedtime story Peter has ever told.

  
"And there were wizards! Wizards everywhere!" Peter continued. "AND aliens!

  
"Aliens!?" Morgan asked, her eyes bugging out.

  
"ALIENS!" Peter confirmed, raising his hands in front of him like that alien meme guy. And with his mussed-up curls, he doesn't look that much different.

  
Peter's afternoon appointment with the therapist was a revelation. Apparently, Dr. Strange's secret club accepts people from all occupations, including therapists. Mr. Wong has put up a memo about Mr. Stark's need for one way back in November, and everyone qualified had been on standby since then. That's how Ms. Nora came into the picture. Unfortunately, they failed to inform him or FRIDAY because Mr. Wong forgot where he left his phone again. That and the fact that Mr. Wong is too busy being a bad-ass, scouring the universe to build up a freaking intergalactic army! 

  
"It's like Dumbledore's army, and Rebel alliance rolled into—" 

  
" _The Bosses are heading this way_ ," FRIDAY interrupted, making Peter freeze.

  
"You guys having a party without us?" Tony greeted as he and Pepper entered Morgan's bedroom. They'd heard Peter's excited ramblings from the hallway. 

  
However, Tony found himself disappointed when all of Peter's zeal immediately died upon their arrival. The kid was standing rigidly on Morgan's bed, his fingers fidgeting nervously. Tony sighed. The few minutes he left Peter alone with Nora has done wonders for his demeanor. But a few seconds with him and Pepper erased all that progress.

  
"Time for bed," Pepper announced. 

  
"Nooo! Mom!" Morgan whined. 

  
"Nope. We've all had a long day," Pepper replied, leaning over to give their kids forehead kisses. 

  
Tony chuckled at seeing Peter blush while wiping his forehead. "Let's go, Pete. I'll tuck you in," Tony called and motioned his head towards the door. 

  
Tony waited for Peter to get off the bed on his own like he always does, but the kid raised his right hand towards him instead. Tony stared at it, unsure of what's happening. Peter groaned and tipped his head back. Tony raised an eyebrow watching the kid's antics. Peter's shoulders are hunched, eyes wide, and lips pressed into a thin line... Making his cheeks bulge... As if he's hiding a frog in—  


"Up," Peter demanded while making grabby hands. 

  
And Tony's brain short-circuited.

  
That's new. Stupefied, Tony raised his hand towards Peter. The kid grabbed it and then made attempts to climb him. Peter grunted in his efforts, snapping Tony out of his stupor. He bent down to pick up the kid and used that opportunity to glance at his equally shocked wife. 

  
_Are you seeing this!?_ Tony mouthed to Pepper.

  
 _Nora is a miracle worker!_ Pepper replied in the same way. 

  
_She replaced our kid!_ Tony mouthed back, smothering his laugh.

  
Yep. They were both freaking out but trying to play it cool. Nora advised them not to bring attention to any changes in Peter's behavior. It could make the kid feel self-conscious and affect their progress.

  
Just. Act. Normal.

  
With Peter in his arms, Tony turned around to exit Morgan's room.

  
"WAIT!" Morgan shrieked. She quickly stood up and grabbed Peter's sleeve, forcibly pulling him down along with Tony. 

  
"Morgan! That's rude!" Pepper reprimanded.

  
Morgan ignored her mom and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck, kissing him sloppily on the cheek.

  
"Goodnight, Petey. I love you 500," Morgan whispered loudly, making Peter laugh.

  
As sweet as the scene was, Tony and Pepper couldn't help but grimace. They had failed to separate the children, and now this. Pepper grabbed some tissue and wiped Peter's cheek. If Peter's not sick yet, he will be soon.

\- - - - - - - - -

"Ugh," Peter groaned. He woke up feeling hot and icky under the heavy comforter. He tried kicking them away but somehow ended up getting entangled in them even more. With a sigh, Peter gave up quickly and just accepted his new life under the expensive bedsheets.

  
The light streaming through the windows told Peter that he woke up earlier than usual. After what his mentor found out during his check-up yesterday, Mr. Stark made sure to stay by his bedside until he's asleep at his unreasonably early bedtime. Thanks to that, Peter missed his late-night chat with FRIDAY. And just when there are some important developments they need to discuss!

  
Speaking of developments...

  
Peter wrestled his way out of the bed and grabbed his glasses. He quietly left his room and once again tip-toed his way downstairs to the workshop.

  
" _Peter, you know you're not allowed in there_ ," FRIDAY reminded through the specs.

  
"I'm just following Ms. Nora's advice!" Peter reasoned.

  
Most of his short time with Ms. Nora was spent gawking at Kamar-taj and getting updates from Mr. Wong. That final battle made so much sense now! Anyway, Ms. Nora will be helping him with whatever he needs. And more importantly, coach him on how to behave like a 4-year old so the Starks won't get suspicious. 

  
But Ms. Nora insisted that the first thing they need to address is his stress. Peter is a very expressive kid, and bottling up his emotions is doing him more harm than good. She told him he needs to loosen up and find a way to express himself, hence his mission for the day. 

  
" _She suggested writing in a diary. Or make a vlog_ ," FRIDAY stated. " _Not sneak into—_ "

  
"I just need to make Droney. It won't take long!" Peter interrupted. He knows there are other options, but vlogging in secret will be so much easier with Droney. And truth be told, Peter just wanted to see the Malibu workshop and create something in there. Besides, with the blueprints on hand, it will only take a few minutes. 

  
Peter reached for the workshop's door handle and pulled himself up. He's confident he can figure out Mr. Stark's access codes if he could just reach the keypad.

  
"Freeze!" Tony shouted, startling Peter and making him fall on his butt. 

  
Peter turned around to see his mentor coming down the stairs. Laughing. Peter glared at the ceiling, and then at Mr. Stark. Stupid tattletale protocol!

  
"Okay, _Hamburglar_. What are you doing down here?" Tony asked as he knelt in front of the boy. He watched Peter's expression change from angry puppy to quizzical to nervous.

  
"You really want to go in there, huh?" Tony asked. Peter nodded eagerly in response. The kid seems really interested in the lab for some reason. Not that it's a bad thing. "Well... I did promise to let you in there, didn't I?" Tony sighed. The workshop is not at all childproofed, but those puppy eyes are crushing his resolve.

  
"Okay," Tony said with a clap of his hands. "I'll take you inside. But I'll have to carry you. And no touching anything. Understand? Do we have a deal?" He offered a hand out to the boy and almost laughed at how fast Peter shook it. "Great! You're allowed inside."

  
Tony walked towards the workshop carrying Peter in his arms. He paused by the door, eyeing the keypad the kid has been trying to reach. Tony doesn't really need to enter a password to access his own workshop, but an idea suddenly came to him.

  
"Can you keep a secret?" Tony asked seriously, making Peter's curiosity piqued. "See this?" Tony pointed to the keypad. "You need a very, super-secret password so you can get inside," Tony whispered as if he's about to divulge the secrets of the universe. "I'll give you one, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

  
Peter nodded slowly, his eyes grew even wider than Tony thought was possible. Tony actually had to concentrate to keep a straight face and not squeeze those adorable chubby cheeks. Damn. He's really gone soft in his old age.

  
One by one, Tony dictated each number and letter of Peter's password, guiding the kid's finger to the right keys. To his pleasant surprise, Peter didn't need his help in choosing the right buttons. Peter actually knows his letters and numbers!

  
Nora told him that subtlety is the key to bring Peter out of his shell. If the boy felt he's being forced to do something, the more he'll clam up. They should take advantage of Peter's interest to keep him engaged. Tony has to admit, he's impressed. All those parenting and child psychology books they've read got them nowhere, but following Nora's advice somehow works. He can't argue with the results! 

  
Tony gave Peter a quick tour of his lab. He introduced Peter to the bots who chirped excitedly to greet him. Peter narrowed his eyes at them, then subtly shook his head and smiled fondly before patting their claws. Tony furrowed his brows as he watched the unusual reaction. 

  
Peter then focused his attention on the lab itself. It was quite endearing to see his eyes fill with wonder. Tony made a mental note to think up of fun and safe experiments to do with the children later. But for now, he couldn't just end the tour without the two of them working on something. 

  
Tony stood in front of a holo-table, clearing it of clutter that he deemed unsafe for the kid. He let Peter sit on the table, his arm wrapped protectively around the kid's midsection. 

  
"I know you've been hiding your watch," Tony said, tapping the Starkwatch inside Peter's pajama pocket. The kid immediately tensed, covering his pockets with his hands. Peter's watch is old and doesn't seem to be working anymore. Tony has been dying to fix it for the kid, but Peter is strangely attached to it. He won't even let anyone touch it.

  
"No, no. I won't take it, I promise," Tony raised his hand in surrender to appease the boy. "I just thought we can make a strap so you can wear it instead. You fine with that?" At Peter's nod, Tony started up the holo-projector and pulled up various strap designs. 

  
"Choose the one you like best," Tony instructed, gesturing to the assorted designs projected in front of them. Tony watched Peter browse through the options, though he seems to keep coming back to the nanotech strap. 

  
Curious...

  
Eventually, Peter moved on to the more kid-friendly options. He seems torn choosing between the Iron Man and Thor strap. Tony even caught the kid blushing, biting his bottom lip and discreetly looking at him in the corner of his eye. It looks like Peter prefers the Iron Man strap but was too embarrassed to choose it in front of Tony. After what seems like hours of internal debate, the kid ended up choosing a completely different design. A fedora-wearing platypus from some weird cartoon.

  
"Classy," Tony complimented, hiding his disappointment. 

  
Oh well. At least Peter didn't choose Point break over him.

\- - - - - - - - -

"Close up shop, FRI," Tony let out a yawn as he gave the order. 

  
Yesterday was very productive, and this is the first time Tony pulled an all-nighter since arriving in Malibu. Pepper took over babysitting duty, so Tony was able to work pretty much all day yesterday. He finished a lot of projects for SI, personal stuff, repulsors for the Rescue suit, and more weapons for War Machine. Large and dangerous projects that he can't work on at the lakehouse due to Morgan's affinity to sneaking into his garage.

  
He has plenty of time to finish those projects, but he wanted to finish them ASAP. Pepper wanted them to move to their LA penthouse later in the day. Now that Morgan's all better, they're expecting that it's now Peter's turn to get sick. They're worried about Peter having some complications because of his asthma, so it would be better if they live closer to the hospitals.

  
Tony headed towards their bedroom, planning to take a shower. When he got there, Pepper was already impeccably dressed and ready for work at... 5:20 am?

  
"I have an online meeting with our London branch," Pepper explained after seeing Tony's questioning look. She approached him to give him a kiss but stopped short after seeing his grubby appearance. "Make sure to take a shower before you go back to bed."

  
"Sure thing, hon," Tony agreed as Pepper made her way out the room. "Oh. And Ms. Potts?" 

  
Pepper stopped to look back at Tony, only to receive a flying kiss from him. Pepper laughed and blew a kiss to Tony's direction as well. 

  
"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked, her smile brightening Tony's day.

  
"That'll be all, Ms. Potts," Tony replied with a wink before disappearing to the bathroom.

\- - - - - - - - -

Peter stood in front of the lab. This time though, he has a plan, and he came prepared. He activated his anti-gravity watch and used it to easily reach the keypad.

Today might be his last chance to make Droney. They're moving to LA, and there's no guarantee they'll return to Malibu. Well, they probably will at some point. But he certainly does not have the patience to wait it out. 

  
Besides, he's also been feeling off since yesterday. He has that stuffy, achy feeling he gets when he's about to get sick. So, he needs to finish Droney now before that happens. 

  
" _Peter_ ," FRIDAY called through the specs. " _I did not reveal to you where Mrs. Stark hid that watch only for you to use it to break in._ "

  
"Uh... I'm not breaking in?" Peter replied, feigning innocence. "Mr. Stark said I'm allowed inside. He even gave me a password." 

  
FRIDAY paused for a minute before responding. If FRIDAY has a face, Peter could imagine her glaring daggers at him with narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow. And then she would roll her eyes at him. Again.

  
" _I'll allow it_ ," FRIDAY acquiesced, not bothering to hide the exasperation in her tone. Past experiences have taught her well the consequences of stopping a brilliant, over-eager, and stubborn teenager. " _I'll give you five minutes._ "

  
"Yes!" Peter pumped his fist triumphantly before entering his password. "Thanks, FRI! That's more than enough!"

  
Peter ran inside and grabbed the nearest chair, pushing it towards the holo-table. There are coffee mugs, weapons, tools, and even paperwork littered everywhere. He climbed the chair and cleared enough space on the table to start up the program they use to create the suits. 

  
"Bring up everything you have on Spider-man."

  
" _File not found._ " 

  
"W-What?" Peter almost fell out of the chair in surprise. "What do you mean file not found!?"

  
" _Boss has removed them from the servers and stored away in a secure location_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _You have four minutes_ ," She added.

  
"Wha- Are you f— Seriously!?" Peter sputtered. "I thought it was just Karen! You could've at least told me sooner!"

  
" _I'm sorry Peter. I should've expounded on it last time we talked about Karen_ ," FRIDAY replied, sounding unapologetic.

  
"Ugh!" Peter groaned. "Okay! Fine. It's fine," Peter took a deep breath and started working. He's going to have to start everything from scratch now, and there's no way he's going to finish Droney in under 4 minutes! 

  
Just beyond the projections, a white disc in the corner of the holo-table caught his eye. It reminds him of the Millenium falcon.

  
"Is that a drone?" Peter asked, motioning his head towards the object.

  
" _Yes._ " 

  
"O-Okay. Uh... Copy that drone's programming into Droney," Peter ordered. He can build Droney's body in under 5 minutes, but definitely not the programming. He's going to have to improvise. "And, uh...Hook it up to these glasses," Peter added, pointing to the borrowed specs. 

  
" _It's done_ ," The AI replied. 

  
"Oh... Okay. That was fast," Peter mumbled, his focus returning to Droney. "Thanks."

  
" _And you only have three more minutes_ ," FRIDAY added.

  
"Argh! Can you not, FRI!? Please?" Peter whined. "I'm freaking out here!"

  
" _Very well._ "

  
\- - - - - - - - -

  
Tony felt his muscles relax as the hot water from the shower washed away the grease and sweat that stuck to his body. He could just stay there for an hour, but the kids will be waking up soon. 

  
"How are the kids, FRI?" Tony asked. He started lathering himself with body wash. He has to finish quickly if he wants to sneak in a nap before they're up.

  
" _Morgan is still asleep_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _Peter is awake and is in the workshop._ " 

  
"Yeah?" Tony fondly shook his head. Peter loved his time in there, he's back for more. Pepper's meeting probably started by now, so it looks like he's not getting a nap after all. "Let me just finish up here. I'll be down in a bit."

  
Wait a minute...

  
"Wait... Did you say Peter is _in_ the workshop?" Tony asked, thinking he had misheard.

  
" _Yes, boss. Peter is inside the workshop_ ," The AI clarified.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Tony's blood ran cold. He has every sharp, heavy, flammable, and explosive object imaginable just lying around in the lab, and there's a 4-year old right in the middle of it! How in the hell did the kid get in there!?

  
Tony hastily put on a bathrobe without bothering to rinse off or pat himself dry. He ran barefoot as fast as he can downstairs, taking two steps at a time and leaving a trail of soapy water. 

  
"PETER!" Tony shouted as the lab came into view. He can see Peter standing in front of a table, surrounded by all the work he left earlier. The kid startled at his call, looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. And then, it changed to a look of horror.

  
Tony's right foot slipped, awkwardly twisting his ankle. His left shin hit the stairs as he fell down. His head and back were not spared, smashing into the steps with a loud thud. Tony groaned as he landed at the bottom of the staircase. He tried getting up, but the pain and nausea assaulted his senses, knocking him out cold.

\- - - - - - - - -

" _Peter, I'm afraid your time is up_ ," FRIDAY informed him.

  
"W-Wait! I'm almost done!" Peter pleaded. 

  
" _Please exit the premises._ "

  
"Aaahh! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done!" He wasn't really. He's still adding some finishing touches to Droney.

  
" _Boss had asked about your whereabouts. I'm afraid I had to answer him honestly_ ," FRIDAY informed him. _"He's on his way._ "

  
"What the hell!?" Peter startled when his work suddenly disappeared and replaced by an episode of Peppa Pig.

  
"PETER!" Peter snapped his head towards the source of the voice. He saw Mr. Stark rushing down to the lab, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He was almost caught! But before Peter could think more of it, Tony slipped. 

  
Peter watched in horror as his mentor gracelessly fell down the stairs. Peter was frozen where he stood. No time. No sound. No air. Only the sight of Mr. Stark, sprawled at the bottom of the staircase.

  
He wasn't moving.

  
"MR. STARK!" Peter jumped off the chair and ran towards his unconscious mentor, slowing to a stop when he was only a few feet away.

  
"Oh- Oh my god," Peter mumbled under his breath, his hands clapping over his mouth in his shock. His breathing started picking up when Mr. Stark remained still. "I... I killed M-Mr. Stark..."

  
" _Peter, he's just unconscious_ ," FRIDAY interjected. " _Help is on the way._ "

  
"I'm... I'm gonna be s-sick," He crumpled on his knees and threw up near the door. It was mostly bile since he hasn't had breakfast yet. Peter wrapped his arms around his waist as he spasmed until all he was doing was dry heaving. He slumped tiredly against the wall when he was done. He let out a sob when he saw his mentor's unmoving form once again. Peter knows he should do something, but he was paralyzed with fear. Too afraid to check on Mr. Stark. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

  
" _Peter, please calm down_ ," FRIDAY tried once again to grab Peter's attention. The kid wasn't responding, and he was starting to hyperventilate. 

  
"I - I doomed the timeline..." Peter mumbled in between sobs. Peter's hands moved towards his head and tugged at his hair. Tears falling freely down his face as he gasped for air. "No, no, no, no, no-"

  
" _Boss is alright._ "

"T-This wasn't supposed to happen." 

  
" _Peter, focus on your breathing._ "

"I - I m-messed up..."

  
" _Peter!_ "

  
  
"PETER!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're all clear, here's a little disclaimer:
> 
> Nora is a real child therapist in the story, but don't take everything she says seriously. While the advice she gives has some basis (I've read a little about child psychology and selective mutism), it's still about 50% bs. Her main goal is to be Peter's liaison with the Sanctum, and to help Peter keep his secrets. Peter, with Nora's help is basically fooling the Starks into thinking that there's nothing strange about Peter at all.  
> 
> 
> I'm not a psychologist/therapist. If you need the services of one, please get a professional.


End file.
